Sirene von Obelisk Blue
by Nevane
Summary: Der Adoptiv-Sohn von Pegasus, die Sirene von Obelisk Blue, in seinem 3. Jahr an der Duellakademie, das Jahr, in dem die Austauschstudenten eintreffen. Und einer von ihnen schafft es, in den stürmischen Fluten sein Herz zu erobern. Eigene Karten, eigener Charakter. OC x Jesse Andersen. Boy x Boy. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Steckbrief des OC

**Basisinformationen:**

Name: Nevan Pegasus  
Alter: 17  
Familie: Maximilian Pegasus (wurde adoptiert)  
Leibliche Familie unbekannt (Waise)

Größe: Durchschnittlich  
Figur: Schlank  
Augenfarbe: Tiefes Blau  
Haare: Schwarze Haare, die ihm bis knapp über die Schultern  
reichen

Deck: Sirenendeck (basiert auf Wassermonstern und  
Kontrollwechsel)  
Lieblingskarte: Bezaubernde Nixe  
Lieblingsspruch: „Zeit für ein bisschen stimmungsvolle Musik."

Mag: Fisch, Geflügel, Duel Monsters, Neue Karten entwerfen,  
wenn er keine Stärke zeigen muss, Alexis, sowie  
Süßigkeiten und alles was süß schmeckt, Katzen

Mag nicht: Spinnen, Gemüse, wenn jemand vor allem Angst hat /  
Syrus, wenn jemand sein Essen klaut, Arroganz

**Charakter:**

Obwohl Nevan auf den ersten Blick oft distanziert und undurchschaubar wirkt, ist er im Inneren immer noch dasselbe Kind aus dem Waisenhaus. So kümmert er sich ungeachtet der Konsequenzen für ihn um seine Freunde oder andere Menschen die er gut leiden kann, insbesondere wenn sie traurig oder niedergeschlagen sind. Seine mitfühlende Art verbirgt er nach außen hin, wodurch er oft gefühllos oder kaltherzig erscheint, doch wer erst einmal hinter seine Fassade blicken kann, wird zweifelsohne seine Mühe nicht bereuen. Komplimente machen ihn sehr verlegen, und seine größte Schwäche liegt in seiner Angst vor Spinnen. Aufgrund seiner Persönlichkeit sieht man ihn des Öfteren in heftigen Diskussionen mit Syrus, da dieser in Nevans Augen zu unsicher ist und zu oft Angst zeigt.

**Vergangenheit:**

Nevan wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf, nachdem ihn seine Eltern direkt nach seiner Geburt dort abgegeben haben. Bis heute sind ihm seine leiblichen Eltern unbekannt, noch hat er das Bedürfnis dies zu erfahren. Als körperlich unscheinbarer Junge, der sich nicht durchsetzen konnte, lernte im Waisenhaus andere zu manipulieren, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Die Leidenschaft für das Duellieren entwickelte er, nachdem er seine erste Karte, eine achtlos weggeworfene „Bezaubernde Nixe" fand. Fasziniert von der Legende von Sirenen, begann er mit dieser Karte einen Spielstil zu entwickeln, der darauf basierte, seine Gegner zu manipulieren, und dessen Monster zu übernehmen. Als Maximilian Pegasus nach einer großzügigen Spendenaktion an das Waisenhaus beobachtete, mit welcher ungewöhnlichen Strategie der Junge sich duellierte, adoptierte er ihn, und erschuf kurz darauf die Sirenenkarten. Da beide eine Leidenschaft für das Erschaffen neuer Karten teilten, lernte er genug von Pegasus, um im Alter von 14 der Duellakademie beizutreten, und den Stand eines Obelisk Blue zu erreichen. Aufgrund seiner Begabung und angenehm zurückhaltenden Art, wurde er schnell zum Liebling von Dr. Crowler. Meist sieht man ihn in Begleitung von Alexis, die schnell sehr gute Freunde wurden.


	2. Die Austauschschüler

**Vorwort:**

_So hier ist meine erste Fanfiktion, ich hoffe ihr seid gnädig mit eurer Kritik, aber sie ist dennoch gerne gesehen :) Als kurze Randinfo, da der Steckbrief noch nicht da ist: der Oc heißt Nevan Pegasus, ist der Adoptivsohn von Maximilian Pegasus (das erklärt auch die Karten, bezüglich dazu: bitte nicht hauen wenn Karten verwendet werden die zu neu sind, ich versuch das wenns geht nicht zu machen, aber ich hab den Überblick verloren wann genau welche Karte kam D:), hat intensiv blaue Augen und etwas längere schwarze Haare. Genauers kommt in den nächsten Kapiteln. Ich entschuldige mich vorab wenn das Duell zu lange gehen sollte, mal sehen ob ich das in ein eigenes Kapitel packe, durch die eigenen Karten wird das doch recht lang mit erklären was welche Karte macht. Ich hoffe die Karten sind einigermaßen balanced und passen hinein :) Vorschläge was passieren soll sind gerne willkommen, aber erst mal gucken ob die Story überhaupt ankommt. Und nicht wundern, ich lade sie auch auf hoch, für den Fall das jemand denkt sie sei nur kopiert ^^So here we go, have fun, enjoy yourself :_

**Kapitel 1:**

Die Eröffnungsfeier der Duellakademie. Neue Studenten, neue Duelle und neue Gegner. Aber was die diesjährige Eröffnung von den vorangegangenen hervorhob, waren vor allem die Austauschstudenten, die aus den zahlreichen Partnerakademien angereist waren, um hier an der Duellakademie, oder besser gesagt, den hier eingeschriebenen Schülern, ihr Können zu demonstrieren. Jede der 4 Schulen wurde von jeweils einem Spitzenduellanten vertreten: Adrian Gecko von der Ostakademie, Brodie von der Westakademie, Jim Crocodile Cook von der Südakademie, und das Aushängeschild der Nordakademie Jesse Andersen, der Meister der Kristallungeheuer, der einen auffälligen Auftritt in dem ersten offiziellen Duell diesen Jahres and er Duellakademie hinlegen durfte.

Nachdem Jaden Jesse besiegt hatte, sich die Aufregung über Professor Vipers neue Prüfungsmethode gelegt hatte, ein jeder mit Bio-Bändern versorgt war, und die Zeremonie vorüber war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Jaden und Jesse, Syrus, Chazz und Hassleberry, sowie Aster, Alexis und Nevan (OC) vor der Akademie versammelt hatten und sich lebhaft unterhielten.

„Jesse ich möchte dir meine Freunde vorstellen. Der Kleine da ist Syrus, dieser leicht verrückte Typ neben ihm ist Hassleberry, das da sind Alexis und Chazz, und er hier ist Nevan. Und der Anzugträger der sich im Hintergrund hält ist Aster Phoenix. Leute das hier ist Jesse."

„Freut mich euch alle kennen zu lernen." Mit einem breiten Grinsen sah Jesse in die Runde.

„In dem Fall Herzlich Willkommen an der Duellakademie." Begrüßte Nevan, genau wie die anderen den Blauhaarigen. „Das war wirklich ein packendes Duell, das ihr da abgeliefert habt. Wirklich beeindruckend dein Deck."

„Mein Deck hat sogar noch mehr drauf als das, aber dennoch danke." Leich verlegen kratzte sich Jesse am Hinterkopf. Auch wenn er Nevan noch nicht wirklich kannte, seine Ausstrahlung ließ ihn erahnen, dass das nicht selbstverständlich war.

„Hey Nevan" aufgeregt sprang Jaden nach vorn. „Warum duellierst du dich nicht mal mit Jesse. Jesse du musst unbedingt gegen ihn antreten, glaub mir er ist echt gut. Nicht so gut wie ich natürlich, aber…"

Ein belustigtes Lachen kam von Nevan und Alexis. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du das Letzte mal nur ein Unentschieden erreich, oder Jaden? Also würde ich noch nicht behaupten dass du besser bist." Zwinkerte Alexis.

„Ach Lex, das war doch verdammt knapp, beim nächsten Mal gewinne ich, du wirst schon sehen."

„Also ich hätte nichts gegen ein Duell, im Gegenteil, duellieren kann ich mich immer. Wenn du also nichts dagegen hast?" Herausfordernd blickte Jesse in die tiefblauen Augen Nevans. Unweigerlich fühlte er sich an die endlosen Tiefen des Meeres erinnert. Doch noch während der Schwarzhaarige den Mund öffnete um ihm zu antworten, wurde er ziemlich laut unterbrochen.

„NEEEVAAAN! DUELLIER DICH MIT MIR!"

Die Ursache für das Gebrüll war schnell festgestellt. Und während die angesprochene Person bereits genervt und unter Seufzen die Augen verdrehte, kam aus der heranwirbelnden Staubwolke ein muskulöser Junge mit stacheligen dunklen Haaren angeschossen, der knapp vor Nevan halt machte, und dabei Syrus gnadenlos umstieß. „Aua~"

Während Alexis Syrus hoch half, zeterte der Neuankömmling bereits weiter.

„Komm schon Sirene von Obelisk Blue, ich hab gehört du bist einer der besten Studenten hier an der Akademie und wenn ich dich besiege, verschaffe ich mir gleich den Respekt und den Titel der mir hier zu steht."

Spöttisch zog Nevan eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und du bist…?"

„Ich bin Fusuke (erfunden), und ich bin in meinem ersten Jahr hier. Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin werde ich als nächstes Jaden Yuki in den Boden stampfen und zum besten Duellanten der Akademie werden."

Ein leises Seufzen war die Antwort. „Normalerweise ist es nicht meine Art Anfänger untergehen zu lassen, erst recht nicht an ihrem ersten Tag." Zweifel lag in Nevans Stimme. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er eigentlich viel lieber ein Duell mit Jesse wagen wollte.

„Hast du etwa Angst? Vielleicht bist du ja gar nicht so ein großer Duellant wie hier alle behaupten. Wahrscheinlich ist das nur dummes Gerede und…" Noch während die Sticheleien Fusukes auf taube Ohren trafen, wandte sich Jesse an Nevan.

„Duellier dich mit ihm, wir können unser Duell auch verschieben. So sehe ich schließlich auch womit ich es zu tun bekommen werde. Du konntest ja bereits einen Blick auf mein Deck werfen, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe."

Überrascht legte Nevan den Kopf leicht schief, bevor er ein kurzes Lachen ertönen lies und breit lächelte. „Okay, einverstanden. Aber dann solltest du gut aufpassen. Fusuke, du hast ihn gehört du bekommst dein Duell."

Beide Duellanten begaben sich in Position und starteten ihre Duell Disk.

„Sag mal Jaden wieso hat Fusuke Nevan eigentlich vorhin so merkwürdig genannt?" fragte Jesse.  
„Meinst du Sirene von Obelisk Blue?"  
„Genau."  
„Den Titel hat er seinem Deck zu verdanken, du wirst schnell sehen warum. Er ist einer der besten Duellanten aus Obelisk Blue, und irgendwann hat ihm jemand den Namen gegeben, seitdem kennen ihn die meisten erst unter diesem Namen bevor sie überhaupt wissen wie er heißt." Erklärte Jaden, währenddessen Alexis die beiden intensiv beobachtete.

„Duell!" Beide Partizipanten waren bereit mit dem Duell zu beginnen.


	3. Das Duell

**Vorwort:**

_So hier das versprochene Duell, extra in ein einzelnes Kapitel gepackt, zum einen, damit man nicht von Text erschlagen wird, zum Anderen, damit die Leute denes es zu lang ist etc, einfach überspringen können. Gerne Stellungsanahmen dazu, und wie das in Zukunft aussehen soll. (Auch Länge des Duells etc)_

**Kapitel 2:**

„Duell!" Beide Partizipanten waren bereit mit dem Duell zu beginnen.

„Herausforderer dürfen gerne anfangen. Aber nur als Starthilfe darf ich dir raten schon mal Schwimmflügel bereit zu legen, nicht dass du mit in der ersten Runde untergehst." Spottete Nevan, woraufhin sich ein Lächeln auf Alexis Lippen abzeichnete. Er konnte es wirklich nicht lassen bei jedem Duell eine Show abzuziehen, in der Hinsicht ähnelte er wirklich seinem Adoptivvater.

„Ich spiele als erstes meinen mächtigen Gagagigo (1850/1000) im Angriffsmodus. JA! Außerdem statte ich ihn mit Übelwollendem Hätschler aus. Dadurch hat er jetzt ganze 2550 ATK. Kein schlechter Start was? Top das! Und auch noch eine verdeckte Karte!" In Jubelschreie ausbrechend und sich selbst anfeuernd spielte Fusuke seine Karten.

Ein verschlagenes Lächeln war Nevans Antwort darauf. „Tja scheint als würde dich mein Deck bereits im ersten Zug in die Tiefe reißen. Ich beginne mit einer Zauberkarte: Zauberbrechender Pfeil. Er zerstört deinen Hätschler und fügt dir 500 Punkte Schaden zu. Anschließend rufe ich Bezaubernde Nixe im Angriffsmodus (1200/900). Und damit sie deinem kleinen Monster auch beikommen kann sorge ich für etwas stimmungsvolle Musik. Hier kommt: Ruf der Sirene. Diese Zauberkarte zwingt dich ein Monster aus deinem Blatt oder deinem Deck zu spielen, das dieselbe Stufe wie dein bereits vorhandenes Monster hat. Also ein Stufe 4 Monster."

In seinem Engagement unterbrochen blickte Fusuke verwundert drein. „Wie jetzt du gibst mir ein extra Monster?" Ein Nicken Nevans folgte. Achselzuckend rief Fusuke das zweite Monster. „Wie du meinst, hier kommt Neo, magischer Schwertkämpfer (1700/1000) im Angriffsmodus."

„Gut dann kann es ja weiter gehen. Denn mein Zauber hat einen netten kleinen Haken. Da du soeben ein neues Monster bekommen hast, ist es nur fair wenn ich auch eins bekomme. Genauer gesagt DEINEN Gagagigo."

„Was, aber das ist doch nicht fair…"

„Es ist durchaus fair, dachtest du etwa ich schenke dir mir nichts, dir nichts ein Monster? Solange meine Sirene mit ihrem betörenden Gesang hier auf dem Feld ist, kann dein Gagagigo gar nicht anders, als sich ihrer Verführung hinzugeben. Und du wirst gleich sehen wem er die Loyalität geschworen hat. Gagagigo greif seinen Neo an. Bezaubernde Nixe, du greifst ihn direkt an. (Fusuke LP: 2650) Und weiter geht's, ich beende meinen Zug mit zwei verdeckten Karten."

„Wow, das war ein unerwarteter erster Zug. Jetzt verstehe ich warum ihr ihm den Titel Sirene gegeben habt." Kommentierte Jesse, der begeistert dem Duell zusah. „Ich vermute sein ganzes Deck basiert auf solchen Karten?"

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Es ist wirklich schwer gegen ihn zu spielen, wenn er jedes Mal deine eigenen Monster gegen dich verwendet." Grummelte Hassleberry. Auch ihm war eine Niederlage nicht erspart geblieben.

„GRRR! Na warte, wenn ich nur deinen geschminkten Fisch da drüben erledigen muss um meinen Gagagigo wiederzubekommen mach ich das auch. Ich beschwöre Schieferkrieger im Angriffsmodus. Außerdem hole ich meinen Neo mithilfe von Ruf der Gejagten zurück aufs Feld. Und jetzt greift Schieferkrieger dein Fischlein an. MACH SUSHI AUS IHR!"

„Nicht so voreilig. Man sollte im Meer immer aufpassen, es könnte schnell zu einem Sturm kommen. Ich aktiviere meine Falle: Lied der stürmischen See. Sie annulliert deinen Angriff und beendet deine Kampfphase. Außerdem verlierst du 200 Lebenspunkte für jede Karte die sich auf deiner Seite des Spielfeldes befindet. Das sind 600." (Fusuke 2050 LP)

„Gut ich spiele eine Karte verdeckt und das war's."  
Nevan lächelte als er zog. „Es scheint nicht besser für dich zu werden. Ich aktiviere die Zauberkarte: Betörungslied. Sie erlaubt es mir alle deine Monster bis zum Ende des Zuges zu übernehmen. Leider gewährt sie mir auch keinen Angriff gegen dich, noch darf ich die Monster opfern, doch reicht der Zauber vollkommen für das was ich vorhabe. Denn dein Gagagigo wurde ja nicht durch das Betörungslied übernommen. Also opfere ich Bezaubernde Nixe und deinen Gagagigo und rufe dafür: Stiller Abgrund (2000/1500). Und der darf dich direkt angreifen. (Fusuke 50LP) Und ich beende meinen Zug in dem ich dir deine Monster zurückgebe."

Jesse war sprachlos. „Beeindruckend." Mehr kam nicht über seine Lippen. Wie es wohl sein würde, wenn sich seine Kristallungeheuer plötzlich so gegen ihn wenden würden? Nein, das wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen. Vor allem da er an den kleinen Rubin dachte.

„Noch hab ich eine Chance zu gewinnen du wirst schon sehen, und wenn ich mit dem Rückstand aufhole, wird es umso beeindruckender sein wenn ich dich besiege!" Auch wenn Fusuke alles tat es zu verbergen, Nevan's blaue Augen durchschauten ihn. Er war erledigt, und das wusste er.

„Tut mir Leid, aber das war's. Da ich dir eben deine Monster zurückgeben musste, darf ich meine letzte verdeckte Karte aktivieren: Zorn der Sirene. Sie fügt dir Schaden in Höhe der gesamten Stufe der soeben zurückgegeben Monster zu. Und da es zwei Lvl. 4 Monster waren sind das 800. Damit ist das Duell vorbei."

Die Hologramme verblassten, Fusuke ging geknickt und mit gesenktem Kopf von dannen. Seine Niederlage war so bitter gewesen, dass er kein Wort mehr heraus brachte.

Unter den Freunden herrschte ausgelassener Jubel, der größtenteils von Jaden zu kommen schien. „Ich wusste du schaffst es, das war ein haushoher Sieg für unsere Sirene WOHOO! Und was sagst du Jesse, hab ich dir zuviel versprochen? Na los sag schon."

„Es war unglaublich. Solche Karte hab ich noch nicht gesehen, die sind der Hammer." Erst jetzt konnte er aufatmen. Obwohl sie ihn doch verunsicherten waren die Sirenenkarten durchaus anziehend. „Wir müssen uns wirklich unbedingt duellieren!"

„Jederzeit." Ein Lächeln folgte. Und leiser, sodass es die anderen unter Jadens lauthalsigen Gemüt nicht mitbekamen, fügte Nevan hinzu „Und du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, wenn deine Kristalle gegen meine Sirenen antreten, werden sie dich nicht wirklich verraten. Gegen echte Loyalität kommt selbst die magischer Gesang nicht an."

„Woher weißt du…?"

„Es stand dir ins Gesicht geschrieben, nur weil ich mich duelliere, heißt das nicht, dass ich meine Umgebung nicht wahrnehme." Nevan lachte und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Nun dann wir sehen uns morgen." Mit dieser Verabschiedung an alle machte er sich mit Alexis auf den Weg zu den Obelisk Blue Unterkünften. Alexis beobachtenden Blick bemerkte er nicht. Ihr war nichts verborgen geblieben.

Und auch Jaden und die anderen machten sich auf den Weg, mit einem nachdenklichen Jesse im Schlepptau, dessen Gedanken um die rätselhafte Sirene kreisten.

_So Ende des ersten Anfanges, also quasi der Leseprobe, ab hier wird gewartet was für Rückmeldung kommt, dementsprechend geht es dann weiter oder bleibt was es ist :) Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß, ich hatte ihn beim schreiben. Und wir lesen uns...hoffe ich_


	4. Anfänge

_So Zeit für ein weiteres Kapitel. Wer sich vielleicht über die noch etwas merkwürdige Kapiteltrennung wundert, die hängt damit zusammen, dass ich hier die Leute nicht mit mehreren Seiten Text pro Kapitel erschlagen möchte. Daher kann es durchaus vorkommen, dass in einem Kapitel sehr viel weniger passiert, als in den anderen, allerdings werde ich versuchen, das auf die Anfangskapitel zu beschränken, da man ja schließlich eine in sich stimmige Story haben möchte, die nicht von 0 auf 100% springt, ohne die Zwischenschritte zu beleuchten. Also gibt es hier ein etwas unspektakuläreres Kapitel, dass ein bisschen länger ist, und nur deswegen ein eigenes Kapitel bildet, damit man nicht ein einziges dafür 5 seitiges Kapitel hat :). Viel Spaß._

**Kapitel 3:**

- Angst, Wut, stechender Schmerz, Dunkelheit, Verrat und Tränen. Einsamkeit. -

Unruhig wälzte sich der junge Duellant in seinem Bett umher, das Gesicht verzerrt, die Stirn glänzend vor Schweiß. Seine Hände krallten sich in die Laken, mit einem letzten zucken, schreckte er auf. Keuchend fasste sich Nevan an den Hals, seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.  
Es würde eine Weile dauern bis sein Körper sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Seufzend strich er sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Noch jetzt konnte er fühlen, wie sein Herz schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust schlug. Minuten vergingen in dem von Schweigen erfüllten Raum. Die blass leuchtenden Ziffern des Weckers zeigten 2:40 Uhr. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht.

Seufzend stieg Nevan aus dem großen Bett, in das ohne Probleme bis zu 3 Leute bequem Platz gefunden hätten, und schlich durch das dunkle Zimmer, das lediglich durch blasses Mondlicht erhellt wurde, das durch ein großes Fenster fiel. Er öffnete es und sog die kühle Nachtluft ein. „Nur ein Traum…" murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin. „Nichts Ungewöhnliches…" An weiteren Schlaf war nicht zu denken, noch so einen Traum wollte er nicht riskieren. Eines stand jedenfalls fest. Ohne Kaffee würde er den kommenden Tag nicht überstehen.

Nur Stunden später stand eine ungeduldige Alexis in Nevans Zimmer. Die Sonne schien mittlerweile unbekümmert durch das offene Fenster, auf dessen Fensterbrett eine Vase mit blau-weißen Amaryllen stand.

„Jetzt mach schon Nevan, wir kommen sonst noch zu spät."

Mürrisch sah sich Alexis um. Manchmal beneidete sie ihren Freund wirklich um so ein schönes Zimmer. Als Sohn von Pegasus hatte er nicht nur ein größeres Schlafzimmer als die anderen Obelisk Blue bekommen, sondern hatte auch keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, dieses ganz nach seinem Geschmack einzurichten. Ein azurblauer Teppich zierte den Boden, auf dem ein gigantisches weißes Bett stand; sowohl Minibar als auch ein kleiner Kühlschrank waren vorhanden. Gegenüber vom Bett hing ein großer Spiegel mit einer hellen Kommode davor und direkt neben der Tür protzte ein riesiges mannshohes Aquarium mit zahlreichen Salzwasserfischen und bunten Korallen. Gerade als sie das lebhafte Treiben eines kleinen Clownfisches beobachtete, kam nun endlich Nevan aus der Tür, die zu einem nicht minder luxuriösen Bad führte.

„Also wirklich, manchmal glaube ich wirklich, dass du eigentlich ein Mädchen bist. Zumindest brauchst du mindestens genauso lange im Bad wie wir." Alexis wandte sich an Nevan, der ihr belustigt die Zunge rausstreckte. „Bist du dann endlich fertig?"

Der Junge warf einen letzen Blick in den Spiegel, aus dem ihm ein helles Gesicht mit intensiv blauen Augen entgegensah. Er hatte sich für ein schwarzes T-Shirt entschieden, über das er seine Obelisk Blue Jacke ohne Ärmel trug, eine schlichte schwarze Hose und passende blau-schwarze Schuhe. Abgesehen von einem saphirblauen Stein, den er wie immer um den Hals trug, gab es heute nichts Auffälliges an ihm.

„Gleich fertig." Mit diesen Worten holte er ein kleines Schälchen und füllte es mit Milch, das er anschließend auf das Fensterbrett stellte. Kaum hatte er das getan, sprang bereits Pharao mit einem lauten Miauen durch das offene Fenster, und machte sich schnurrend über die Milch her. „Lass es dir schmecken. Aber wir müssen wirklich aufpassen dass du nicht platzt wenn du weiterhin so viel bei mir frisst, nicht wahr?" Lächelnd streichelte er den fülligen Kater, bevor er sich an Alexis wandte.

„Jetzt können wir los."  
Das blonde Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Du verwöhnst ihn viel zu sehr."  
„Ich kann nun mal keiner Katze einen Wunsch abschlagen, das weißt du doch."  
Lachend verließen die beiden die Unterkunft und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde.

Mehrere Stunden anstrengenden Unterrichts, der unter anderem Duellgeschichte, und einen Test von Dr. Crowler in Duelltechniken der Profiliga enthielt, später, war es Nachmittag geworden, als sich Nevan mit Jaden, Jesse und Syrus, sowie Hassleberry vor der Akademie traf.

„Also Leute wie sieht's aus, was habt ihr heute vor?" fragte Jaden euphorisch grinsend wie immer in die Runde. „Die haben den Akademiepool neu gestaltet, und da will ich unbedingt hin. Also wer kommt mit? Jesse?"

„ Klar Alter, da bin ich dabei. Was ist mir dir Nevan, kommst du auch?" Interessiert blickte Jesse zu dem Sirenen-Duellanten, der geistesabwesend an dem Kaffee nippte, den er in der Hand hielt.

„Natürlich kommt er, die kleine Wasserratte hier lässt doch nie eine Gelegenheit zum planschen aus." Freudig grinsend schlug Hassleberry Nevan auf den Rücken, woraufhin sich dieser erst einmal verschluckte. Hustend wandte dieser sich ab, bis er wieder atmen konnte.

„Hassleberry, wenn du das noch einmal machst wenn ich etwas trinke, dann schütte ich dir den nächsten heißen Kaffee den ich in die Finger bekomme in deine Hose, damit das klar ist." Drohte er ihm und schwenkte dabei seinen Kaffee spielerisch vor dessen Gesicht rum, bis dieser vorsichtshalber einen Schritt Abstand nahm. Lachend wandte er sich wieder Jesse zu.

„Aber es stimmt, wenn es um Wasser geht, bin ich eigentlich immer dabei. Da Alexis bereits etwas mit Jasmin und Mindy unternehmen wollte, habe ich auch nichts anderes vor. Kommt Chazz eigentlich auch?"

Jaden schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein der meinte etwas davon, dass er heute keine Lust hat sich mit uns abzugeben. Du weißt ja wie er ist."

„Der feine Herr Princeton hat wohl seine Tage." Spottete Nevan unverfroren. „Na dann werden wir auch so Spaß haben, nicht wahr?" Lachend hängt er sich an Jesse. „Dann zeigen wir unserm Skandinavier hier mal, wie sehr sich die Bäder in Japan von anderen Ländern unterscheiden."

Verlegen grinsend, wurde Jesse kaum merklich rot. So unerwarteten Körperkontakt hatte er eher von Jaden erwartet, nicht jedoch von Nevan. Erst jetzt fiel ihm wirklich auf, dass er für einen Jungen relativ weiche Gesichtszüge hatte. Auch sein Geruch war überraschend süß und anziehend.

Das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Wieso dachte er denn so etwas? Und das ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er ihm so nah war? Zum Glück konnte niemand seine Gedanken hören, jetzt durfte nur niemand bemerken, dass er rot angelaufen war.

Schnell wurde Jesse jedoch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich Nevan von ihm löste. Scheinbar hatte sich das Thema zu seinen Gunsten gewendet, denn allem Anschein nach diskutierte Nevan mit dem armen Syrus darüber, dass dieser immer noch nicht ohne Schwimmflügel schwimmen konnte. Das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen zeigte deutlich wie verstimmt er war. Entrüstet wandte er sich ab.

„Wie kann man nur solche Angst vor dem Wasser haben, dass man nicht schwimmen kann. Tsss…"

Jesse lachte hörbar. „Jetzt schlagt euch mal nicht die Köpfe ein. Solange er sich wenigstens ins Wasser traut ist doch alles in Ordnung."

Jaden nickte zustimmend. „Also damit wir uns hier alle etwas beruhigen und den Ausflug genießen können, warum treffen wir uns nicht in 2 Stunden und haben einfach nur Spaß heute? Ohne böses Blut?"

„Ja ist ja gut. Tut mir Leid Syrus, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten." Grummelte Nevan.  
„Schon okay, irgendwie hast du ja auch Recht, haha."

„Also bis nachher." Wortkarg verabschiedete sich Nevan und kehrte zu seiner Unterkunft zurück.

Mit Jaden und den anderen im Schlepptau, machte sich Jesse auf zur Slifer Red Unterkunft, wo sie alles Notwendige vorbereiteten und die restliche Zeit nutzen, um den Schultag abklingen zu lassen. Nachdenklich hing Jesse in seinem Stuhl, als sich Jaden an ihn wandte.

„Hey, was ist denn los bei dir? Sag bloß Nevan hat dir die Stimmung verhagelt?"

Überrascht blickte er den Brünetten an. „Nein, wie kommst du darauf? Ich bin nur überrascht, dass er so verstimmt war wegen so einer Kleinigkeit. Er wirkte nicht gerade glücklich als er ging."

Lachend winkte Jaden ab. „Ach das darfst du nicht so eng sehen. Die beiden geraten öfter aneinander. Nevan kann manchmal etwas temperamentvoll sein, aber im Grunde meint er es eigentlich nur gut. Nach allem was ich von Alexis weiß, erinnert ihn Syrus an sich selbst als er noch klein war. Vermutlich versucht er gerade deshalb ihn dazu zu bringen, selbstbewusster und eigenständiger zu werden. Schon komisch die Vorstellung oder? Dass der berüchtigte Nevan einmal so ängstlich wie Syrus war."

Jesse legte nachdenklich den Kopf auf die Arme.

„Wenn du allerdings genaueres wissen willst, schlage ich vor du fragst ihn einfach. Nevan reagiert ziemlich empfindlich darauf, wenn man hinter seinem Rücken über seine Vergangenheit redet." Damit wandte sich Jaden wieder Syrus und Hassleberry zu, die damit begonnen hatten, eine kleine Kissenschlacht zu veranstalten, in die er nur zu gerne eingriff.

Nach dem er dem Spektakel einige Zeit zugesehen hatte, und von einem Kissen sogar im Gesicht getroffen wurde, schnappte er sich seine Sachen, und machte sich mit der Aussage, dass sie sich schließlich später alle treffen würden, auf den Weg zur Obelisk Blue Unterkunft.

Dort angekommen fand er dank Alexis Hilfe, schnell den Weg zu Nevans Zimmer. Eine unerklärliche Nervosität befiel ihn, als er an dessen Tür klopfte. Was genau wollte er eigentlich hier? Was sollte er sagen? Er hatte schließlich kein Recht sich in die Privatangelegenheiten von jemandem einzumischen, denn er nicht lange kannte.  
Doch bevor er auf Grund der aufkommenden Zweifel umkehren konnte, wurde ihm bereits die Tür geöffnet. Sichtlich überrascht lugte die Sirene von Obelisk Blue aus der Tür, die er mit einer Hand aufhielt, einen Löffel im Mund, und eine Schüssel Eiscreme in der anderen Hand.

„Jeffe, waf machft du denn hier?" Durch den Löffel waren seine Sprachmöglichkeiten hörbar eingeschränkt.

Lachend antwortete Jesse: „Ach ich dachte ich schau einfach mal vorbei, schließlich hänge ich ja die schon ganze Zeit mit Jaden und den anderen rum, da konnten wir uns noch gar nicht richtig kennen lernen. Ich hoffe der Löffel schmeckt wenigstens?"

Mit rotem Gesicht trat Nevan zur Seite und ließ Jesse hereinkommen. Da er wieder eine Hand freihatte, konnte er auch wieder dafür sorgen, dass man ihn verstand.

„Verzeih, Eis essend zur Tür gehen war wirklich nicht die beste Idee die ich je hatte. Willst du auch?" Jesse lehnte jedoch dankend ab, woraufhin sich Nevan achselzuckend mit seinem Eis auf das Bett setzte.

„Wow, das nenn ich mal ein Zimmer." Staunend sah sich der Blauhaarige um. „Sogar mit Aquarium, oh man, das ist ja der Hammer." Er tippte gegen das Glas, woraufhin die Fische schlagartig in alle Richtungen flohen.

„Nun, als Sohn von Pegasus hat man durchaus seine Vorzüge." Fröhlich löffelte er weiter sein Eis. „Es ist immerhin ein Unterschied zu der Silfer Red Unterkunft."

„Und was für einer." Nevans Geste folgend, schmiss sich Jesse auf das riesige Bett, dessen weiche Matratze ihn willkommen hieß. Zu seiner Überraschung sprang ein aufgeweckter Pharao über ihn hinweg, der es sich zuvor auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Nanu, das ist doch Pharao?"

Nevan nickte zustimmend. „Ja ihm scheint es hier zu gefallen. Auch wenn er meist bei Jaden rumhängt, kommt er eigentlich regelmäßig her um mir mein Bett zu klauen, oder sich etwas zu fressen zu holen." Da er mit seinem Eis fertig war, stellte er die Schüssel beiseite und gesellte sich wieder zu seinem Gast. „Und schon fertig vorbereitet für nachher?"

Ein Nicken Jesses. „Ja, ich hab sogar alles schon dabei, dann können wir nachher direkt zum Treffpunkt wenn es dich nicht stört."

„Dann sollte ich wohl auch schon mal alles einpacken, nicht wahr?" zwinkerte Nevan und erhob sich, um sowohl eine Tasche, als auch alles andere, vom dem er glaubte es zu brauchen aus Kommode, Schrank und Bad zu holen.

„Und wie gefällt es dir hier bei uns? Vermisst du schon die Nordakademie?" rief Nevan fragend aus dem Bad.

„Es ist eigentlich ziemlich schön hier. Ich hätte nicht gedacht so viele spitzenmäßige Duellanten zu treffen, ich meine, natürlich wusste ich dass Jaden Yuki ein erstklassiger Duellant ist, aber ich muss sagen, dass mich deine Karten mindestens ebenso beeindruckt haben. Unser Duell steht übrigens immer noch offen."

Grinsend kam Nevan zurück. „Keine Sorge, das werden wir noch früh genug austragen. Schließlich wird das kein einfaches Alltagsduell, soviel steht fest. Und sich eine Zeit lang auf eine Herausforderung zu freuen macht das ganze noch umso aufregender."

„So kann man es natürlich auch sehen, ich bin auch schon ganz heiß auf unser Duell."

Aus seinen grünen Augen beobachtete der Skandinavier den Jungen. Es war merkwürdig, doch strahlte er etwas Faszinierendes aus. Anders als bei anderen Jungen wie Jaden oder Hassleberry, schienen seine Bewegungen in allem kontrollierter, gar feiner zu sein. Er warf nicht alles einfach in eine Tasche hinein, wie es Jaden tun würde. Auch die Art wie er sprach, war irgendwie anders. Freundlich, aber bedacht. Er wusste nicht wie er es erklären sollte. Und am meisten faszinierten ihn diese tiefen blauen Augen, von denen er schwören würde, dass er in ihnen das Meer sehen konnte.

Je intensiver er ihn beobachtete desto wärmer wurde ihm. Wieso hatte er nur solche Gedanken? Schnell wandte er den Blick ab, und konzentrierte sich. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass Nevan auffiel wie er ihn anstarrte.  
Dieser schien gerade damit fertig geworden zu sein, seine Sachen zu sammeln, und setzte sich neben Jesse.

„Du sag mal Jesse" fing er schüchtern an. Verwundert sah Jesse ihm in die Augen. Was jetzt wohl kommen würde? „Ich weiß das klingt jetzt etwas merkwürdig, vor allem wenn ich das so direkt frage aber…" Nevan biss sich auf die Lippen.

Eins musste man ihm lassen. Er hatte Jesses Neugier geweckt. „Schieß los, was gibt's?"

„Kannst du wirklich Duellgeister sehen?"

Perplex starrte er ihn an bevor er lachte. Er hatte mit jeder Frage gerechnet, nachdem er so unsicher wirkte, aber nicht mit dieser. Nevan lief rot an.

„Klar kann ich sie sehen, sie sind meine Freunde, nein, viel mehr noch sie sind meine Familie."

Mit großen Augen legte Nevan den Kopf schief. „Dann bist du ja wirklich wie Jaden. Und genau deshalb hat dir Pegasus auch die Kristallungeheuer anvertraut." Jesse nickte.

„Aber wenn du bei Pegasus aufgewachsen bist, dürfte das doch nichts Neues für dich sein oder?"

„Nun ja, natürlich hat er mir alles über Duellgeister erzählt, und wie er dazu kam Duel Monsters zu erschaffen. Aber es ist für jemanden, der diese Geister nicht sehen kann, trotz allem Glauben schwer nachzuvollziehen, dass andere sie sehen können. Es ist unglaublich, dass du sie sehen kannst. Das ist etwas worum ich bereits Jaden unglaublich beneide. Ich würde nur zu gern wissen wie die Duellgeister meines Decks sind. Für mich bedeuten sie sehr viel." Nevans Blick wurde schwer und ein Anschein von Trauer flutete seine Augen.

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln stieß Jesse ihn in die Seite. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie ebenso von dir denken. Das Band zwischen Duellanten und ihrem Deck ist unglaublich stark, vor allem wenn jemand eine solche Hingabe zu seinen Karten hegt wie du. So wie meine Kristallungeheuer immer bei mir sind, sind auch deine Sirenen stets bei dir. Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel."

Dankbar lächelte Nevan Jesse an. „Das hast du wirklich nett gesagt. Danke. Aber bitte nicht mehr in die Seite stupsen, ich bin zu kitzelig für so etwas."

„Ach wirklich?" Ein fieses Grinsen legte sich auf das Gesicht des Blauhaarigen. „Na dann solltest du dich in Acht nehmen. Denn jetzt gibt es keine Gnade!"

„NEIN! Hilfe, bitte nicht, hahahahah" prustete Nevan lachend als er durchgekitzelt wurde und versuchte bestmöglich, seine kitzeligen Stellen abzudecken, jedoch ohne Erfolg. „JESSE! Du bist, hahahaha, so hahahaha, gemein, hahahaha, bitte hahaha aufhören. Ich kann nicht mehr, hahahaha"

Völlig außer Atem gab er auf sich zu winden und zu verstecken. Auch Jesse, der lachend seinen Spaß an der Sache gefunden hatte, kam über Nevan zur Ruhe. Erst jetzt, als die blauen Augen nur weniger Zentimeter von den seinen entfernt waren, und sie sich schweigend ansahen, fiel ihm auf, wie nah sie sich gekommen waren. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die in Echtzeit jedoch nicht einmal eine Minute gedauert hatte, setzte er sich peinlich berührt auf und wandte seinen Blick räuspernd zur Seite.

„Das war…" Er räusperte sich, um tief Luft holen zu können. „Wann äh, sollten wir denn los?" fragte er möglichst beiläufig.

Auch Nevan war das Blut ins Gesicht geschossen und hatte seine Wangen glühend rot gefärbt. Jesses Versuch die merkwürdige Situation zu umgehen nutzend, blickte er auf die Uhr. „Wir haben noch knapp 10 Minuten dann können wir uns auf den Weg machen."

Es herrschte minutenlanges angespanntes Schweigen.

Nevan biss sich auf die Lippe. Die unangenehme Situation machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Daher überspielte er so gut es ging den Moment. „Und freust du dich schon auf den Akademiepool? Schließlich sind diese Einrichtungen hier etwas anders als bei euch."

Sichtlich erleichtert, dass das Schweigen vorüber war, griff Jesse das Thema auf. „Klar, wobei ich mir nicht allzu sehr vorstellen kann, dass es allzu viele unterschiede gibt. Sag mal wie kommt es eigentlich dazu, dass du so eine Vorliebe für Wasser hast?"

„Gute Frage. Und umso schwieriger zu beantworten." Nevan dachte kurz nach, als er seine Sachen packte und mit Jesse zur Tür schritt. „Schon als ich klein war mochte ich es wenn es regnet. Die kühle Luft, das Gefühl wenn das Wasser die Haut berührt. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es war ein merkwürdig angenehmes Gefühl. Im Waisenhaus hatten wir nicht oft die Möglichkeit an das Meer zu fahren, aber als sich doch ein einziges Mal die Möglichkeit bot, war ich nicht mehr aus dem Wasser zu bekommen. Ich fühlte mich vollkommen frei und wirklich zu Hause unter Wasser. Es war, als würde das Wasser alle meine Sorgen einfach wegspülen."

„Das ist ganz schön tiefgründig." Lachte Jesse. „Ich denke viele hätten einfach geantwortet, dass sie sich im Wasser wohl fühlen, oder dass es einfach so ist."

Inzwischen waren sie an dem Treffpunkt angekommen, wo sie bereits von Hassleberry und Syrus erwartet wurden. Nevan lächelte. „Nun ich bin nicht wie jeder andere." Sagte er und winkte den Freunden zu.

„Das habe ich bemerkt." Kam es kaum hörbar von Jesse.

„Na ihr zwei? Wo habt ihr denn solange gesteckt?" fragte Hassleberry grinsend. „Unser junger Rekrut hier hat sich ja aus unserer Schlacht vorhin verzogen."

„Ach ja, wer hat sie eigentlich gewonnen?" hakte Jesse nach.

„Ich natürlich." Stolz reckte Hassleberry seine Brust raus.  
„Träum weiter, du hast haushoch verloren" kommentierte Syrus. „Du hast sogar noch mehr Kissen kassiert als Jaden."  
„Wie war das Kadett?"

Amüsiert lachte Nevan. „Stichwort Jaden, wo steckt er denn?"  
„Der kommt gleich, er hat auf dem Weg gemerkt, dass er mal wieder was vergessen hat" erklärte Syrus. „Da hinten ist er schon."

„Wartet auf mich!" rief der nun heranhetzende Jaden. „Geht bloß nicht ohne mich, ich will auch in den neuen Pool!" Lachend empfingen ihn seine Freunde. Nun da alle vollzählig waren, stand ihrem Ausflug nichts mehr im Weg.

_So Kapitelende, wenn ich das Badeabenteuer noch mit reinnehme, wird es definitiv zu lang. Irgendwie stört mich dieses Kapitel, obwohl ich nicht weiß warum... Und das obwohl ich es wiederholt komplett ungeschrieben habe. Naja die jetzige Version bleibt. Sonst schreib ich nochmal etwas komplett anderes... Hoffentlich fallen mir nicht wieder tausende Schreibfehler auf, die ich trotz Korrektur mal wieder überlesen habe xD Naja ich hoffe euch gefällt es trotzdem, irgendwie hat es trotzdem Spaß gemacht. See you soon!_


	5. Andere Länder andere Sitten

_"Oh Gott, wie mich dieses Kapitel gehasst hat. Wieso? Wieso nur hast du mir dieses doofe Badekapitel angetan?"  
"Genau genommen hast DU das Kapitel mit dem vorherigen heraufbeschworen." - nerviger Einwurf von Statist Nummer 124.  
"Oh Gott wieso, wieso habe ich mir nur dieses doofe Badekapitel angetan, und wieso habe ich nur solche nervigen besserwisserischen Statisten angeheuert?" Selbstmitleid Overload. Automatische Ansage bei Systemabsturz eingeleitet. Wir wünschen Ihnen viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel. _

**Kapitel 4:**

„Wer als Letzter im Wasser ist, ist eine lahme Kröte!" Mit diesen Worten nahm Jaden Anlauf und sprang in das heiße Wasser des Akademie Pools. Der Dampf der heißen Wasserbecken hing bis tief unter die Decke des Gebäudes, und die im tropischen Stil gehaltene Dekoration verlieh den Badenden ein entspannendes Ambiente. Für Außenstehende wirkte es wie ein einfaches, wenn auch optisch ansprechendes Schwimmbad, doch erfüllte der Akademie Pool den Zweck eines japanischen Badehauses, und unterschied sich somit tatsächlich von dem, was Jesse Anderson erwartet hatte. Während es für hier heimische Studenten wie Jaden und Co. nichts Neues war zusammen nackt zu baden, folgte er seinen nur mit Handtüchern bekleideten Freunden mit gerötetem Kopf in das eigentliche Bad.

Er seufzte. Sicher, er war keineswegs einer dieser unsicheren Menschen, die ein scheinbar grenzenloses Schamgefühl besaßen, aber sich auf engstem Kontakt zu waschen und zu reinigen war eine Sache, dabei jedoch ungewohnten Körperkontakt mit den Anderen zu haben, eine ganz andere. Vor allem, da sich zu seiner linken Nevan platziert hatte, bei dem er jedes Mal diese merkwürdigen Gefühlsregungen bekam, die er noch nicht definieren konnte, und sich Jaden mit seiner energetischen Art zu seiner Rechten gesellt hatte. Es hatte nicht lang gedauert, bis die anderen Jadens Beispiel folgend damit begonnen hatten, den Körperkontakt mit ihm herauszufordern, um ihn zu necken. Würde er einen klaren Kopf behalten können in Nevans Gegenwart, wäre ihm das Blutt vermutlich nicht ins Gesicht geschossen, als sich alle gegenseitig den Rücken wuschen.

Ein lautes „Platsch" verkündete Jadens Ankunft im Wasser, das von zwei weiteren, dem von Hassleberry und Syrus, begleitet wurde. Nur Nevan stand noch bei ihm.

„Sag bloß du machst dir immer noch so einen Kopf Jesse." Nevan lachte. „Tut mir Leid, dass wir dich so ärgern mussten, aber es war einfach zu verlockend."

Mit einem falschen Lachen überspielte Jesse seine Gedanken und die Situation. „Klar, hätte ich doch auch gemacht, also keine große Sache." Erleichtert folgte er Nevan, der nun auch ins Wasser stieg.

„Nach so einem anstrengendem Tag ist das genau das richtige." Seufzte er und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an einen der hier und dort verteilten Felsen im Wasser. Auch Jesse lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete Syrus, der vergnügt mit einem Schwimmreifen durch das Becken paddelte. Jaden und Hassleberry hingegen standen prahlend auf einem größere Felsen, von dem aus sie hin und wieder ins Wasser sprangen.

„Wieso anstrengend? Das Schuljahr hat doch gerade erst begonnen, und auch wenn Professor Viper bereits Druck mit seinen Testduellen macht, dürfte das für einen Duellanten wie dich ein Kinderspiel sein." Fragte der Blauhaarige.

„Das ist es auch nicht. Ich hab nur ziemlich schlecht geschlafen. Und übermüdet einen langweiligen Test zu schreiben grenzt an der Zumutbarkeit sich dabei wach zu halten." Mit einem schwachen Lächeln öffnete Nevan die Augen uns blickte seinen Gesprächspartner an.

„Verstehe. Na aber dann sieht es morgen doch gleich viel besser aus. Man schläft ja nicht immer gleich." Antwortete dieser mit einem aufmunternden Grinsen. Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte.

„Hoffentlich."

Besorgt sah der Skandinavier ihn an. „So schlimm?" Erst ein Nicken, dann ein Kopfschütteln.

„Schlimm ist hierbei wirklich eine Frage der Definition. Es ist nicht so, als wären meine schlechten Träume besonders erschreckend oder inhaltlich nennenswert. Es ist eher das Gefühl, dass sie erzeugen und nach dem Aufwachen hinterlassen."

„Klingt ja fast so, als sei das bei dir regelmäßig"

„In gewisser Hinsicht ja. Zu unregelmäßig, als das sich sein festes Zeitfenster nennen ließe, aber zu regelmäßig, um es als einmaligen Zeitraum zu bezeichnen. Aber man gewöhnt sich daran." Beruhigte ihn der Schwarzhaarige.

„Und was ist das für ein Gefühl, von dem du da sprachst?" hakte er neugierig nach. Nevans Blick verhärtete sich.

„Das ist unwichtig, oder wird das hier eine Therapiesitzung?" herrschte er ihn kalt an.

Überrascht wich Jesse zurück. Scheinbar hatte er einen Punkt getroffen, der jenseits einer Grenze lag, die er nicht überschreiten sollte. Dabei wollte er nur helfen. Beschwichtigend hob er die Arme. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollt dir nicht zu nahe treten."

Nur Sekunden darauf entspannten sich Nevans Gesichtzüge.  
„Nein mir tut es Leid, ich hätte dich nicht anfahren dürfen. Ich rede nur nicht gerne über derart private Dinge. Aber so etwas kannst du ja auch unmöglich wissen, wenn ich es dir nicht sage. Du hast es ja nur gut gemeint, also danke, aber Themenwechsel."  
Versöhnend begab er sich an die Seite seines Gesprächpartners und beobachtete mit ihm das freudige und überaus laute Geplansche der Anderen. „Wo nehmen die nur diese ganze Energie her?" schmunzelte er.

„Gib es wieder her!" Ein aufgebrachter Syrus jagte gerade Hassleberry nach, der dem Kleinen das Handtuch geklaut hatte.  
„Na dann komm und hol es dir doch Rekrut." Unter anhaltendem Lachen lockte er Syrus, der dank seinem Schwimmring nicht allzu schnell vorankam, immer wieder ein Stück weiter. Es war allerdings offensichtlich, dass er auf die Gnade des mit Muskeln bepackten angewiesen war. Schließlich war er ihm in Sachen Größe und Geschwindigkeit momentan überlegen.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch, dass ich Jadens bester Freund bin. Jaden mach doch was."

„Tut mir Leid Kleiner, aber Jadens bester Freund hätte sich niemals sein Handtuch so leicht wegnehmen lassen. Das beweist, dass ich sein bester Freund bin."

„Oh man Leute, ihr seid doch beide meine Freunde." Mischte sich nun ein breit grinsender Jaden ein.

„Wir sind schließlich hier um Spaß zu haben, also vertragt euch, und gib ihm sein Handtuch zurück."

„Ist gut bester Freund." Willigte Hassleberry ein, wobei er "bester Freund" betonte.

„Ich bin aber sein bester Freund." Trotzig schnappte sich Syrus sein Handtuch und das von Hassleberry gleich dazu.

„He, stehen geblieben Rekrut!"

Unverbesserlich die Beiden, das hatte auch Jesse bereits gelernt. Er lachte, als er bemerkte, dass Nevan bereits wieder die Augen zugefallen waren. Frech grinsend kitzelte er ihn kurz an der Seite, bis sich dieser lachend zur Seite wich.  
„Aber ja nicht einschlafen, sonst ertrinkst du noch."

„Du kannst mich dann ja rechtzeitig vor dem Ertrinken retten."

„Und wenn ich gerade nicht hinsehe?"

„Ach ich kann ganz schön lang die Luft anhalten, solange du mich unter 5 Minuten rettest, ist alles in Ordnung."

„Haha, na das dürfte machbar sein."

Nevan streckte und reckte sich, „Trotzdem danke fürs Wachhalten. Ohne dich wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon drei Mal eingeschlafen."  
In genau dem Moment entschied sich Syrus, der Hassleberry sein Handtuch nicht weiter vorenthalten konnte, dieses so weit er konnte wegzuwerfen, um seinen Triumph wenigstens noch etwas genießen zu können. Das Handtuch landete genau vor Nevan und Jesse.

„Hey Nevan, kannst du mir mein Handtuch wieder geben?"  
Verschlagen grinsend nahm Nevan das Handtuch an sich. „Und was wenn nicht?"  
„Dann hol ich es mir eben Kadett."

Lachend wandte sich Nevan an Jesse. „Zeit, dass wir uns auch mal in den Spaß integrieren."

Eine gute Stunde, und einige nasse Handtuchjagden später, waren die Jungs wieder auf dem Weg zurück in ihre Unterkunft. Nachdem sie sich von Nevan verabschiedet hatten, der sich Richtung Obelisk Blue aufmachte, sahen sie als bald die Slifer Red Unterkunft vor ihnen.  
Ein sichtlich erschöpfter Syrus warf sich auf sein Bett, und auch der große Hassleberry hatte sich niedergelegt. Nur Jaden, der immer noch Energie übrig zu haben schien, hatte sich seinen Gameboy geschnappt, auf dem er nun seinen Highscore zu knacken versuchte. Jesse hingegen schnappte sein Deck und setzte sich auf den Boden, wo er einige seiner Karten ausfächerte und entsprechende Kombinationen bildete.

„Also Männer" begann Hassleberry, „Schweigen ist doch sonst auch nicht unsere Art. Auf geht's, bringen wir etwas Leben in die Bude. Breit grinsend richtete er sich auf.

„Von mir aus." Kommentierte Jaden, der sich immer noch auf sein technisches Spielzeug konzentrierte. „300 Punkte, JA!"

„An was hast du denn gedacht Hassleberry?" fragte Jesse.

„Wir könnten uns doch einfach mal unterhalten. Und zwar über etwas brisantere Themen. Also erzähl Jesse, hast du schon Mädels hier an der Akademie entdeckt, die dir zusagen? Ich hab gehört Mindy steht auf dich."

„Mindy? Ist das nicht eine Freundin von Alexis?" überrascht hakte der Blauhaarige nach.

„Ja, und Jasmine sollst du bei deinem Duell mit Jaden auch ganz schön den Kopf verdreht haben."

„Wow Jesse, du bist ja ein ganz schöner Schwerenöter." Scherzte Jaden.

Jesse wurde tatsächlich rot. Er hatte soviel Zeit mit Jaden und den anderen verbracht, dass ihm nicht einmal aufgefallen war, wie er bei den Mädchen hier ankam. Natürlich war er auch an der Nordakademie ziemlich begehrt gewesen, aber an sich hatte er bisher keinerlei Interesse an seinen Bewunderern gehabt.  
„An deiner Stelle wäre ich aber vorsichtig bei den Beiden." Meldete sich Syrus von seinem Stockbett aus. „ Sowohl Mindy, als auch Jasmine zeigen häufiger Interesse an so manchen Jungs. Mindy fand sogar mal Chazz ziemlich attraktiv."

„Oh man, na da hab ich mir aber wen angelacht."

„Also Jesse, jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache. Wen der Mädels hier findest du interessant?" ungeduldig bohrte Hassleberry weiter.

„Also um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mir bisher darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht." Verlegen kratze sich Jesse am Hinterkopf.

„Wie jetzt? Wie kann man sich darüber keine Gedanken machen? Du musst doch nur sagen welche du gut findest." Irritiert lehnte sich Hassleberry nach hinten und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf.

„Es muss sich ja nicht jeder so viele Gedanken machen."

„Naja, solange du nicht wie Syrus der festen Überzeugung ist, eine Duel Monster Karte geküsst zu haben, ist alles im Lot."

„Sie war echt, Jaden hat sie auch gesehen! Und sie fand mich süß, nur damit du's weißt!"

„Klärt mich einer von euch auf?" Die beiden hatten mit dieser Geschichte tatsächlich sein Interesse geweckt.

„Es war in meinem ersten Jahr hier, am Duel Monster Geistertag, als ich Moderator für das jährliche Kostümduell war. Und da war dieses total süße Mädchen, das sich als Schwarzes Magier Mädchen verkleidet hatte, das heißt, eigentlich war sie das Schwarze Magier Mädchen. Jedenfalls…".

So erfuhr Jesse die Geschichte, wie Syrus vom Schwarzen Magier Mädchen geküsst wurde, und wie der Duel Monster Geistertag hier gefeiert wurde. Da er nahezu das komplette Schuljahr hier verbringen würde, würde er ihn dieses Jahr wohl miterleben. Doch glücklicherweise war bis dahin noch Zeit. Und auch die Zeit war es, die unerbittlich voranschritt und die Nacht hereinbrechen ließ.

Die Uhr schlug halb 4, als Jesse aufwachte, und gequält von der Hitze, die sich in dem kleinen Zimmer angesammelt hatte, aus dem Zimmer in die kühle Nacht Luft schlich. Es war eine klare Nacht, und der Mond stand voll am dunkelblauen Firmament. Sich an die Brüstung lehnend atmete er tief ein und aus. Er dachte über das Gespräch nach, das Hassleberry vorhin angeschnitten hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund, konnte er die sonst belanglosen Worte nicht vergessen.

Gab es denn jemanden, der sein Interesse weckte? Zweifelsohne stand für ihn fest, dass egal wer auch in Frage kam, diese Person musste seine Liebe zu den Karten und dem Duellieren teilen. Jemand, mit einem reinen Herz und Leidenschaft. Er lachte innerlich. Natürlich konnten Humor und gutes Aussehen nicht schaden, doch musste er sich vor allem mit dieser Person verbunden fühlen.

Während er den silbernen Mond so betrachtete, wanderten seine Gedanken immer weiter, durchliefen die Personen seit seiner Ankunft hier, bis zu den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages, bis sie bei einer bestimmten Person verweilten. Nevan.

Er war ein guter Duellant, und für einen Jungen war er überdurchschnittlich attraktiv. Er war zwar manchmal etwas eigen, aber er schien einen guten Charakter zu haben. Außerdem hatte er irgendetwas an sich, das ihn durchaus faszinierte. Im gleichen Moment erschien Rubin an seiner Schulter.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich die Augen. Die Müdigkeit hatte ihn zu fest im Griff, sich jetzt irgendwelche Gedanken über nichts und wieder nichts zu machen, war reine Energievergeudung. „Die richtige Person erkennt man an ihren Augen, nicht wahr Rubin?"  
Und mit einem müden Lächeln, blickte er ein letztes Mal in den Nachthimmel, bevor er zurück in sein Bett kroch.

_So Ende im Gelände, ich hasse es wirklich Schlüsse zu schreiben, das liegt mir einfach nicht xD Nie bin ich damit zu frieden man man man. Ich hoffe es ist trotzdem annehmbar. Zur Zeit fällt es mir einfach leichter spätere Kapitel vorzuschreiben, als anknüpfende :/ Naja wird schon werden. Jede Story hat Schwachstellen, die hier hat ihren jetzt. Das in meinen Augen, vermutlich langweiligste Kapitel ist geschafft. Übrigens ist eine Stelle als Statist frei, als bei Interesse... ach ihr kennt das Spielchen ;) Man liest sich_


	6. 7 Kristalle und 7 Meere

_So nach langer Zeit geht es weiter. Es gab einfach so viel zu tun. Weihnachten etc, das Sirenendeck zum wiederholten Mal umändern, und eine Schreibblockade bei den anschliueßenden Kapiteln. Verdammt wieso ist es nur so einfach Kapitel 17 und folgende zu schreiben, aber die hier so schwer? xD Jedenfalls viel Spaß mit diesem hier._

Kapitel 5:

Plitsch Platsch Plitsch.  
Das sanfte Geräusch des prasselnden Regens drang deutlich durch den Raum an Nevans Ohr.  
Selbst hier, im Unterricht von Dr. Crowler, war er von der Präsenz des Unwetters, das bereits seit Tagen über der Duellakademie tobte nicht verschont. Er seufzte leise auf. Unaufhörlicher kalter Regen, schlechte Träume und wenig Schlaf, was gab es schöneres an einem Tag wie diesen? Richtig. Einen schriftlichen Überraschungstest bei Dr. Crowler über die Geschichte und Entstehung von Duel Monsters. Als ob seine Gedanken nicht bereits zu Genüge an der Vergangenheit festhielten. Kein Wunder also, dass seine Laune mit der Zeit immer depressiver wurde.

Ein dumpfes Grollen unterbrach das monotone Kratzen von Stiften auf dem Papier, und ließ seinen Blick glasig werden. Wieso nur machte ihn Regenwetter so empfindsam? Natürlich war es nicht neu für ihn bis zu einem gewissen Grad wetterfühlig zu sein, doch jedes Mal wenn es regnete, sank seine Verfassung signifikant. Es war als würde für die Dauer eines Unwetters seine Seele, und damit auch seine innersten Charakterzüge, die er stets zu verstecken pflegte, offenbart und für jeden zugänglich.

Er hasste es. Niemand hatte das Recht dazu, ihn zu durchschauen und seine Schwachstellen zu erfahren. Wieso sollten Andere in sein Herz blicken dürfen, wenn sie es letzen Endes doch nur wieder zerbersten würden? Er hatte diesen Fehler bereits begangen, und er würde dieses Erlebnis bestimmt nie wieder riskieren. Nie wieder wollte er so verletzt werden, so schwach sein.

Nevan schüttelte den Kopf, und strich sich die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Das war nicht der Moment sich an der Vergangenheit festzuklammern und trübe Gedanken zu hegen. Er hatte einen Test vor sich, und selbst wenn seine Verfassung noch so miserabel sein würde, die Blöße einen einfachen Test nicht zu bestehen, würde er sich gewiss nicht geben. Nicht als Sohn des Erfinders von Duel Monsters. Er hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu vertreten.

Besorgt beobachtete Alexis ihren Freund von der Seite. Sie kannte ihn mittlerweile lang genug, um zu wissen mit welchen Stimmungsschwankungen er sich plagte, auch wenn sich deren Hintergrund ihren Kenntnissen entzog. Nevan sprach nicht viel über seine Vergangenheit, oder seine inneren Gefühle und Ängste, oder überhaupt etwas, dass auf irgendeine Art und Weise zeigen könnte, dass er wie jeder normale Mensch Schwächen besaß. Er versuchte beinahe wie besessen eine Illusion von Perfektion aufrecht zu erhalten, die unmöglich gesund sein konnte. Zumal er ohnehin niemanden täuschen konnte, der ihm nahe stand. Es war beinahe so, als belüge er sich selbst mehr als Andere in seiner Umgebung.

Sie verstand es nicht. Warum nur waren Jungs so verdammt stur, wenn es darum ging Schwäche zu zeigen? Wieso konnte er nicht endlich damit aufhören, sich nur auf sich selbst zu verlassen und den unnahbaren zu spielen? Wo lag das Problem darin, Anderen zu vertrauen und über das zu reden, was ihn belastete? Auch wenn er es auf den Tod nicht zugeben würde, seine Stimmungsschwankungen waren doch lediglich ein Blick hinter seine Fassade aus Unabhängigkeit und Selbstsicherheit. Ein Beweis dafür, dass er selbst nichts weiter war, als ein Mensch wie jeder andere, mit Ängsten und Gefühlen, schwach und verwundbar, und genauso auf die Hilfe Anderer angewiesen, wie eben jene. Niemand verlangte von einem Jungen, dass er allzeit der starke Held war. Weder Mädchen, noch sonst wer.

Und trotzdem konnten sie es einfach nicht lassen. Wenn er wenigstens aufhören würde, selbst sie in die Irre führen zu wollen. Sie seufzte. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis er an dieser Fassade endgültig zu Grunde gehen würde, wenn bereits sein physischer Zustand darunter litt?

Grübelnd legte sie die Stirn in Falten. Es musste doch einen Weg geben, wie sie ihn dazu bringen konnte, seine verschlossene Art abzulegen. Sie musste nur herausfinden wie.

Einige Stunden später, hatte die blonde Obelisk Blue Studentin immer noch keine Lösung gefunden, wurde dafür jedoch mit dem neusten Klatsch und Tratsch über süße Jungs von Mindy und Jasmine informiert. Geistesabwesend hatte sie kaum zugehört, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„Hey Alexis!"  
„Jesse? fragte Alexis verwundert, während der blauhaarige Skandinavier auf sie zukam. Mindy und Jasmine tauschten bereits viel sagende Blicke, als er schließlich vor ihnen stehen blieb.

„Wir lassen euch dann mal besser allein, dann könnt ihr euch besser unterhalten." Kichernd entfernten sich die zwei Damen, und ließen eine wenig beeindruckte Alexis und einen verwunderten Jesse zurück.

„Was ist denn mit denen?"

„Ach ignorier die Beiden. Die machen nur wieder Spaß. Also, was gibt es denn?"

„Naja" verlegen er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Seine grünen Augen waren von Sorge erfüllt.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob du Nevan gesehen hast. Seit ein paar Tagen scheint er mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und immer wenn er sich duelliert, verschwindet er danach umgehend. Wenn es deshalb ist, weil ich mich unbedingt mit ihm duellieren wollte, dann muss er das nicht. Natürlich würde ich nur zu gerne gegen ihn spielen, aber nur wenn er Lust dazu hat."

„Ach Jesse, du musst dir deshalb keine Gedanken machen. Natürlich will er sich genauso mit dir duellieren. Der Grund warum er dir und uns anderen auch aus dem Weg geht, ist einfach der, dass er zurzeit sagen wir nicht ganz er selbst ist."

Verwundert legte Jesse den Kopf schief.  
„Nicht ganz er selbst? Wie meinst du das?"

„Das ist etwas kompliziert und für jemanden, der es nicht weiß auch nicht zu verstehen. Unser Nevan ist kurz gefasst etwas wetterfühlig, und deshalb wird er wenn es regnet immer ziemlich depressiv." Sie machte eine Pause. „Dir ist doch sicher schon aufgefallen, dass Nevan auffallend abweisend reagiert, wenn jemand versucht ihm näher zu kommen?"

Jesse nickte. „Ja, er wird dann immer so kratzbürstig. Auch wenn er sich meist direkt anschließend dafür entschuldigt."

„Nun, niemand weiß warum genau er das macht. Fest steht jedoch, dass er damit versucht genügend Distanz zu bewahren, damit er nicht verletzt werden kann. Was auch immer in seinem Leben vorgefallen sein mag, es hat ihn so sehr geprägt, dass seine Angst verraten und allein gelassen zu werden so groß ist, dass er jetzt einfach niemanden mehr an sich heran lässt. Nicht einmal seine Freunde. Und aus diesem Grund isoliert er sich immer wieder aufs Neue, wenn er seine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben scheint. Selbst vor mir versteckt er sich. Also darfst du nicht den Fehler machen und glauben, es sei gegen dich gerichtet."

Schweigend hörte Jesse dem Mädchen aufmerksam zu. Seine Gedanken waren unruhig.  
„Verstehe, das ist es also. Aber das funktioniert so doch nicht. Niemand kommt ewig allein zurecht."

„Ganz meine Rede. Und genau an diesem Punkt kommst du ins Spiel."

„Ich?"

„Bisher hast du bei Nevan einen ziemlich positiven Eindruck hinterlassen. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn du es tatsächlich schaffen würdest, an ihn ranzukommen. Manchmal muss man alles auf eine Karte setzen, da der nächste Zug über Sieg oder Niederlage entscheidet. Nicht nur in einem Duell, sondern auch im Leben. Lass es dir einfach durch den Kopf gehen, denn sonst fällt mir nichts ein was wir sonst noch versuchen könnten."

Schweigend grübelte Jesse vor sich hin, selbst als Alexis bereits gegangen war. Es stand außer Frage, dass er bereit war ihr und vor allem Nevan zu helfen, schließlich waren sie recht schnell Freunde geworden. Doch dieses Unterfangen klang einfacher, als es wohl werden würde. Zunächst galt es wohl Nevan erst einmal davon abzuhalten, ständig vor ihm davon zu laufen.

„Du willst dich wirklich noch einmal mit der Sirene anlegen?"

Dieser Satz ließ Jesse aufhorchen. Zwei Obelisk Blue Duellanten standen unweit von ihm entfernt, und allem Anschein nach unterhielten sie sich genau über denjenigen, um den seine Gedanken kreisten.

„Ja ich habe endlich herausgefunden was sein Schwachpunkt ist, und mein Deck vollständig darauf angepasst. Dieses Mal wird er fallen."

„Und wie willst du ihn finden? Er ist doch selten aufzufinden."

„Ich hab gehört er treibt sich seit ein paar Tagen verstärkt an den Klippen rum uns starrt aufs Meer. Keine Ahnung was das soll, aber das macht es umso leichter ihn zu einem Duell zu bringen."

Das hörte sich nicht gut an. Manche Studenten nahmen wohl die Herausforderung die Sirene von ihrem Thron zu stürzen etwas zu ernst. Jesse biss sich auf die Lippe. Er musste Nevan schnell finden. Es wäre wohl besser, wenn er sich nicht allein duellierte, wenn er in so einer Verfassung war und auf einen derart engagierten Gegner treffen würde. Immerhin hatte er einen Anhaltspunkt wo er ihn suchen musste. Er musste ihn nur finden bevor sein Herausforderer es tat.

Nevan war einen Stein ins Meer. Mit einem lautlosen Platsch versank dieser in den kalten Fluten. Dass er bereits vom Regen vollständig durchnässt war, störte ihn nicht weiter, dazu waren seine Gedanken zu beschäftigt. Wenigstens hatte er hier seine Ruhe. Keine nervigen Prüfungsduelle oder schwache Herausforderer, keine anstrengenden Freunde, deren größte Sorge es war, ihre vermisste Haarbürste wieder zu finden und vor allem keine übertriebene Fröhlichkeit und kein geheucheltes Mitgefühl. Er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, sodass der Regen in ein Gesicht fiel. Wenn es doch nur immer so angenehm ruhig sein könnte.

Die friedvolle Stille des prasselnden Regens wurde jedoch nur allzu bald von schnellen Schritten unterbrochen. Ein erschöpftes Keuchen kündigte unerwünschten Besuch an. Verärgert blickte Nevan über die Schulter, um einen ausgelaugten Jesse einige Meter hinter sich zu sehen. Er hatte sich nach vorn gebeugt und die Hände auf die Knie gelegt. Sein Atem war schnell und unregelmäßig.

„Hier bist du also. Man du bist echt schwer zu finden." Keuchte Jesse.

„Vielleicht hat das auch einen Grund. Was willst du? Wieso hast du mich überhaupt gesucht?" antwortete Nevan schnippisch.

„Braucht ein Freund denn einen Grund um mit dir abzuhängen?"

Nevan ignorierte diese Frage.  
Nachdem sein Atem sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte, setzte sich Jesse neben die Sirene. Auch er war vollkommen durchnässt.

„Wie lange sitzt du hier schon?"

„Ein paar Stunden."

„Du spinnst. Du holst dir noch eine Erkältung wenn du nicht aufpasst."

„Und wenn schon, das kann gerade dir herzlich egal sein."

„Man jetzt mach dich mal locker. Ich will doch nur nett sein."

„Das ist allerdings nicht gerade der beste Zeitpunkt."

Nevans Tonfall duldete keine Widerrede. Es herrschte schweres Schweigen zwischen den beiden. Nach einiger Zeit erhob Jesse das Wort.

„Ich weiß ich hab kein Recht mich einzumischen, aber wenn du reden willst, bin ich immer für dich da. Du musst nicht immer allein sein."

Regungslos starrte Nevan weiterhin auf das Meer. Wieso sagte er so etwas? Genau dieses gespielte Mitgefühl war es, was er ursprünglich vermeiden wollte, und jetzt bekam er es ausgerechnet von jemandem, von dem er es als allerletztes wollte. Die Welt schien ihn wirklich zu hassen.

„Allein zu sein hat aber seine Vorteile." Begann Nevan mit leiser Stimme. Wie mechanisch hatten sich die Worte aus seinem Mund geschlichen. Warum versuchte er überhaupt sich zu rechtfertigen?

„Die da wären?"

Eine kurze Schweigeminute folgte, bevor Nevan in die smaragdgrünen Augen seines Gefährten sah. Ihm war noch nie aufgefallen, wie faszinierend diese Augen eigentlich waren. Man konnte sich regelrecht in dem endlosen Grün verlieren.

„Niemand kann dir wehtun wenn du allein bist."

Es waren nur einfache Worte, doch lag in ihnen so viel Tiefsinn. Es lag etwas schmerzvolles, etwas trauriges in ihnen, und doch waren sie logisch und sprachen für sich, sodass selbst der sonst ziemlich optimistische Jesse sich eingestehen musste, dass diese einfache Aussage ihn überzeugen hätte können, hätte sich Nevans Blick nicht verändert. Die gespielte Gefühllosigkeit war etwas Unerklärlichem gewichen. Einsamkeit. Auch wenn auf diese Weise kein Außenstehender ihm Schaden zufügen konnte, war er selbst sein eigener Peiniger.

„Aber wenn niemand sonst dir wehtut, warum schmerzt es dich dann so sehr?"

Verwundert weiteten sich Nevans Augen.

„Du ziehst ein Leben aus ständigem Allein sein vor und zerbrichst an deiner dir selbst auferlegten Maske. Auch wenn andere dir Schmerzen zufügen können, wenn du sie nicht in dein Herz lässt, kannst du auch nie das Gefühl von dem Glück empfinden, dass sie dir bereiten können. Man darf nicht nur in der Vergangenheit leben."

Zorn wuchs in Nevan, und er ballte die Hände zusammen, bis seine Knöchel sich schneeweiß färbten. Was glaubte er eigentlich wer er war? Welches Recht hatte er sich derart einzumischen und ihm predigen zu müssen, welches Verhalten richtig und welches falsch war? Hatte er etwa erlebt, wie es war immer wieder aufs Neue verletzt und verlassen zu werden? Wusste er wie es war immer als Schwaches Spielzeug dazustehen? Nein. In seiner heilen Welt funktionierte es natürlich ganz anders. Die Welt bestand nicht nur aus Licht. Wo auch immer Licht war, herrschte auch Schatten. Ohne Verzweiflung gab es kein Glück, ohne Verunreinigung keine Reinheit. Wütend stand Nevan auf.

„Bevor du dich in die Privatangelegenheiten Anderer einmischt, solltest du erst einmal darüber nachdenken in welcher Position du stehst. Wer die Vergangenheit eines Menschen nicht kennt, sollte nicht über ihn urteilen oder ihm vorschreiben wie er sich zu verhalten hat."  
Zischte Nevan aufgebracht.

Gerade als er schlecht gelaunt wegdrehte und davon stapfen wollte, ohne Jesse die Chance zu geben zu antworten, wurde er jedoch mit dem nächsten unerfreulichen Ereignis konfrontiert.  
Vor ihm hatte sich ein übermütiger Obelisk Blue aufgebaut und grinste ihn siegessicher an. Am Liebsten hätte Nevan ihm das widerwärtige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt.

„Was willst du? Ich hab keine Zeit mich weiter mit Versagern wie dir rumzuschlagen."

„Sieh an, die Sirene ist wohl gereizt. Du solltest wissen warum ich hier bin. Ich will ein Duell was sonst. Und ich gehe erst, wenn ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass du deinen Titel verloren hast."

„Trifft sich eigentlich ganz gut, an einer Niete wie dir Dampf abzulassen. Stell dich schon einmal darauf ein eine vernichtende Niederlage einzustecken."

Besorgt musterte Jesse die Beiden. Selbst Rubin, der auf seiner Schulter erschien zeugte von Sorge. Nevan war wirklich aufgebracht. So aggressiv hatte er ihn noch nicht erlebt. Scheinbar hatte er seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. In seinem blinden Zorn war es ohnehin zwecklos weiter auf ihn einzureden. Hoffentlich würde das Duell ihn abkühlen und zur Vernunft bringen.

Höhnisch lachte der Obelisk Blue auf.  
„Spotte nur soviel du willst, ich kenne dich besser als du denkst Sirene. Und mein Deck hält nur für dich deinen schlimmsten Albtraum parat."

„Du bist ja ziemlich selbstsicher für jemanden, der gleich seinen Grabgesang zu hören bekommt. Warum hältst du nicht einfach deine Klappe und zeigst mir stattdessen wie mein schlimmster Albtraum aussieht?"

Beide aktivierten ihre Duell Disk.

„Duell!"

„Ich eröffne die Partie. Und zwar spiele ich ein Monster verdeckt und das war es auch schon." Nevan legte die entsprechende Karte auf das Feld. Er würde diesem aufgeblasenen Affen schon zeigen, dass niemand ihm das Wasser reichen konnte. Es würde lang und schmerzhaft für ihn werden. Eine Niederlage, die er nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

„Wenn das schon alles ist, wirst du schneller fallen als dir lieb ist. Ich spiele Jirai Gumo (2200/100) im Angriffsmodus."

Die gigantische Spinne erschien auf dem Feld und riss die mit Speichel bedeckten Kieferzangen auseinander. Angewidert verzog Nevan das Gesicht und eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinen Armen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass die Spinne nicht real war, fühlte er sich bei ihrem Anblick unbehaglich.

„Und das ist noch nicht alles. Ich spiele eine Karte verdeckt und aktiviere die Zauberkarte Ehrung der Verdammten. In dem ich jetzt eine Karte auf den Friedhof schicke, kann ich deine lächerliche Verteidigung sofort vernichten. Jetzt zahle ich 800 Lebenspunke um Vorzeitige Beerdigung zu aktivieren. Damit kann ich meine Jagdspinne (1600/1400) zurück auf das Feld holen."

Kaum war der Preis für die Zauberkarte gezahlt, erschien bereits die zweite Riesenspinne auf dem Feld und streckte ihre gierigen Beine nach ihrem Opfer aus. Jetzt lief Nevan erst Recht ein Schauer über den Rücken, und er schluckte schwer. Wenn sein Gegner es darauf abgesehen hatte, ihn außer Fassung zu bringen, war er auf dem besten Weg dorthin.

„Und jetzt kann dich meine Jagdspinne direkt angreifen."

Ein leises Quieken war von Nevan zu hören, als sich das haarige Ungetüm vor ihm aufbaute und ihn mit hungrigem Geifer bedeckte, bevor sich die bedrohlich Klickenden Zangen um ihn schlossen. Nevan schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Alles in seinem Körper wehrte sich, jede einzelne Faser schrie. Seine Konzentration war hinüber. Das Einzige was ihm durch den Kopf jagte waren die Bilder dieser gigantischen Spinnen.

„Wenn du allerdings glaubst, dass das alles war irrst du dich. Mein Jirai Gumo hat einen gewaltigen Appetit, und auf seine Lieblingsspeise sind deine Lebenspunkte. Sicher, bevor er sich an dir satt fressen darf, muss ich eine Münze werfen. Sollte ich richtig liegen passiert nichts, wenn ich jedoch falsch ansage, büße ich die Hälfte meiner Lebenspunkte ein. Ich tippe auf Kopf."

Die Münze wirbelte durch die Luft und blieb auf Kopf liegen.

„Heute ist wirklich nicht dein Tag. Da das jetzt geklärt ist, los Jirai Gumo, friss ein gewaltiges Loch in seine Lebenspunkte, und bring mich meinem Sieg ein großes Stück näher."

Auch dieser Angriff prallte auf den gelähmten Nevan. Entsetzen zeichnete deutlich sein Gesicht. Fassungslos stand er da und sah hilflos zu, wie sein wortwörtlich schlimmster Albtraum wahr wurde. (Nevan LP: 200)

„Ich beende meinen Zug mit einer verdeckten Karte. Na was ist los, sag bloß du willst schon aufgeben?"

Spöttisches Lachen entfuhr seiner Kehle, während Nevan wie paralysiert vor sich hin starrte. Gerade jetzt konnte er so ein Duell überhaupt nicht brauchen. Ausgerechnet wenn er sowieso schon angeschlagen war, musste er sich mit so abscheulichen Karten herumschlagen. Und diese gierigen Spinnen lauerten dort auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes und warteten nur darauf, ihm die letzten Lebenspunkte zu rauben. Er war ihnen hilflos ausgeliefert und strampelte in einem hoffnungslosen Versuch in ihrem Netz.

Auch Jesse war die allzu offensichtliche Verzweiflung Nevans nicht verborgen geblieben. Alexis schien Recht gehabt zu haben. Die Fassade der starken Sirene war binnen Sekunden zusammengebrochen und gab einen verängstigten Jungen frei. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehen, wie mechanisch Nevan bereits die Hand hob und auf sein Deck legte, um aufzugeben. Wo war sein Kampfgeist hin? Konnte es sein, dass er wirklich eine so große Spinnenphobie hatte?  
Entschlossen schritt er zu ihm hinüber.

„He, was soll das werden, misch dich hier nicht ein, verstanden? Das Duell ist gelaufen und du störst bei meinem Sieg!"

Jesse ignorierte den meckernden Studenten und legte eine Hand auf Nevans Schulter, der wie in Trance zu ihm sah. Er stand wirklich vollkommen neben sich. Aufmunternd lächelte er ihn an.

„Ich hab doch gesagt du bist nicht allein. Es gibt keinen Grund weiter Angst zu haben, die Spinnen sind nicht echt, und außerdem bin ich noch da. Ich bin bei dir, also keine Sorge, ich weiß du kannst ihn locker schlagen."

Seine Worte hallten in Nevans Kopf wie durch eine Nebelwand. Wieder und wieder, bis sich der Nebel langsam lichtete, und sein Blick klar wurde. Alles was er sah, waren die zwei leuchtenden Grünen Augen vor sich. Allein würde er nie klar kommen gegen seine Angst, das war ihm bewusst. Doch er war nicht allein. Jesse war direkt hinter ihm. Und solange er bei ihm war, gab es keinen Grund aufzugeben.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln erschien auf Nevans Lippen und er schlug entschlossen die Augen auf. In seinen blauen Augen lag Siegeswille. Er würde Jesse nicht enttäuschen.  
„Was soll das denn werden, bist du etwa sein Bodyguard oder sein Lover, oder was soll das hier werden?" kaltschnäuzig ließ der Obelisk Blue wirklich nichts unkommentiert.

„Kümmere dich nicht um Dinge, die du nicht verstehst. Du wirst nämlich noch früh genug ins Schwitzen kommen. Es wird Zeit deinen Abgesang einzuleiten."

Lächelnd warf Nevan einen Blick nach hinten, wo ihm Jesse aufbauend zunickte. Seine Hand ruhte immer noch auf seiner Schulter. Die Wärme, die von ihr ausging war für Nevan deutlich spürbar.

„Ich bin am Zug. Und ich beginne mit einem Feldzauber: Antiker Tiefseetempel – Wiege der Sirenen. Als nächstes spiele ich meine Stimme der Tiefsee – Schwarzperlen Sirene (1700/1000) im Angriffsmodus. Und immer wenn sie auf das Feld gerufen wird, darf ich die Zauberkarte Hymne des geheimnisvollen Ozeans von meinem Deck auf die Hand nehmen. Und ich aktiviere sie auch gleich. Jetzt kann ich ein Wassermonster in meinem Friedhof wählen und eines aus meinem Deck. Ich entscheide mich für die Ozeanische Dryade von meinem Friedhof und mische sie zurück in mein Deck, und nehme anschließend meine Stimme des Nebels – Wasserseelen Sirene auf meine Hand."

„Und wenn schon, deine Fischbraut kann gegen meinen Jirai Gumo nicht ankommen. Und selbst wenn du meine Jagdspinne vernichtest, warten genug Spinnen in meinem Deck darauf sich an dir zu laben."

„Keine Sorge meine Sirene hat noch nicht ihr letztes Lied gesungen. Du musst wissen, dass sie einen ganz besonderen Spezialeffekt besitzt. In dem ich eine Karte auf meiner Spielfeldseite zurück in meine Hand transferiere, darf ich bis zum Ende meines nächsten Zuges eines deiner Monster kontrollieren. Daher schicke ich meinen Feldzauber zurück in mein Blatt und übernehme deine Jagdspinne."

Die riesige Spinne unterlag dem bezaubernden Gesang der Tiefseesirene, und begab sich auf Nevans Seite des Feldes. Dieser schluckte hörbar, als ihm die Spinne erneut so nah kam, doch ein sanfter Druck auf einer Schuler beruhigte ihn sofort wieder.

„Ein netter Zug, leider scheinst du vergessen zu haben, dass weder meine Jagdspinne, noch deine Sirene stark genug sind um meinen Jirai Gumo zu vernichten. Du hättest ihn bezirzen sollen, und nicht meine Jagdspinne. Dieser Fehler wird dich noch in deine sichere Niederlage treiben. Das ist unausweichlich."

„Du hast immer noch nicht dazugelernt. Hast du etwa vergessen, dass ich immer noch meinen Feldzauber habe? Nur weil ich ihn zurück auf die Hand genommen habe, heißt das nicht, dass er verschwunden ist. Ich aktiviere ihn einfach noch einmal. Und dank ihm kannst du keine Sirene angreifen, solange ich eines deiner Monster kontrolliere. Und es kommt noch besser. Wenn eine meiner Sirenen durch ihren Spezialeffekt eines deiner Monster kontrolliert, wird für die Dauer des Effektes die Hälfte der ATK deines Monsters den Angriffs- und Verteidigungspunkten meiner Sirene zugeschrieben. Damit hat sie 2500 ATK und ist stärker als dein Jirai Gumo. Und wie bereits erwähnt, ist der Gesang meiner Sirene noch nicht verklungen. Ich aktiviere jetzt eine weitere Zauberkarte: Serenade der leuchtenden Brandung. Sie verringert die Angriffs- und Verteidigungspunkte aller Monster auf deiner Spielfeldseite um dieselben Grundangriffspunkte einer meiner Sirenen."

„Aber dann hat mein Jirai Gumo ja nur noch 500 Angriffspunkte!"  
„Ganz genau. Meine Sirenen werden dich in dein nasses Grab singen. Los meine Schwarzperlen Sirene, Zeit sein überdimensionales Insekt in die Fluten zu werfen. Und es gibt noch einen kleinen Bonus, dank meiner hinreißenden Serenade. Für jedes in diesem Zug zerstörte Monster erhöhen sich meine Lebenspunkte um 200 Punkte für jede Stufe des zerstörten Monsters. Das sind 800 Punkte, da deine Spinne ein Lvl 4 Monster war."

(Obelisk Blue LP: 2000, Nevan LP: 1000)

"Ich beende meinen Zug mit einer verdeckten Karte."

Grimmig biss der Obelisk Blue Student die Zähne zusammen. Hätte sich dieser dämliche Nordakademie Student nicht eingemischt, hätte er bereits gewonnen. Aber jetzt hatte Nevan ein unerwartetes Come Back hingelegt, und schien wieder vollständig bei der Sache zu sein.

„Gut aber glaub ja nicht, dass das schon alles war. Ich rufe meinen Kumootoko (700/1400) im Angriffsmodus."

„Wie angenehm, eine mutierte Hippie-Spinne. Was kommt als nächstes, eine Spinne auf einem Einrad?"

Verärgert verengte er die Augen. Was war nur los, wieso strotzte die Sirene plötzlich nur so vor Selbstvertrauen? Das konnte doch unmöglich nur an diesem Austauschstudenten liegen.

„Mach nur deine Witze, vor einem Zug hast du dir vor meinen Spinnen noch in die Hose gemacht. Ich spiele den Zauber Insektenimitation. In dem ich jetzt meine Lvl 3 Spinne opfere, kann ich einen weiteren Jirai Gumo aus meinem Deck beschwören. Und da dein Feldzauber noch aktiv ist greife ich jetzt meine eigene Jagdspinne an. Durch Jirai Gumos Effekt muss wieder eine Münze werfen. Ich tippe erneut auf Kopf."

Dieses Mal blieb die Münze mit der Zahl nach oben liegen.

„Dein Glück scheint dich wohl verlassen zu haben, denn jetzt schneidest du dir ins eigene Fleisch und verlierst die Hälfte deiner Lebenspunkte."

„Und wenn schon, ich darf trotzdem angreifen. Dadurch erleidest du immerhin 600 Punkte Schaden und hast fast keine Lebenspunkte mehr. Ich spiele eine Karte verdeckt und gebe an dich ab."

(Nevan LP: 400, Obelisk Blue LP: 1000)

Er grinste siegessicher. Wenn er ein Monster rufen würde, musste er nur seinen Reißenden Tribut aktivieren um alle Monster auf dem Feld zu vernichten. Und dann konnte er ungehindert in seinem nächsten Zug mit der Karakuri-Spinne in seiner Hand die letzten Lebenspunkte seines Gegners holen. Es war fast schon zu einfach. Die Sirene musste nur in seine Falle tappen.

Misstrauisch beäugte Nevan die verdeckte Karte seines Gegners, bevor er zog. Es war nur allzu offensichtlich, dass er etwas plante. Aber was es auch war, er hatte bereits vorgesorgt, dass es ihm nichts nützen würde.

„Tja tut mir Leid, aber die nächste Karte wird deine Niederlage besingen. Ich aktiviere jetzt meine verdeckte Zauberkarte: Lied der tosenden See. Sie schickt alle Zauber- und Fallenkarten auf dem Feld in die Hand ihrer Besitzer zurück. Anschließend verliert jeder von uns 300 Lebenspunkte für jede Karte die er auf diese Weise zurück in die Hand bekommt."

„Du treibst dich selbst nur weiter an den Abgrund. Wir verlieren beide 300 Lebenspunkte, und damit hast du nur noch magere 100 übrig."

„Mag sein, aber dafür ist gewährleistet, dass mir keine Karte im Weg steht. Also rufe ich meine Stimme des Mondes – Lichtertanz Sirene (800/1300) im Angriffsmodus. Und lass dich nicht von ihrer Schönheit blenden, sie hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Denn sie kann dich direkt angreifen. Auf geht 's meine Schöne, beende das Duell mit Tanz der Mondnymphen! "

Mit einem verspielten Lachen griff die Sirene, die aus flüssigem Licht zu bestehen schien, an ihre Brust und erschuf eine Armada kleiner Lichtsirenen, die wagemutig an der Riesenspinne Jirai Gumo vorbeischnellten, und mit einer eleganten Drehung direkt in den Lebenspunkte ihres Gegners landeten.

„Nein! Ich war doch so nah dran! Hätte sich dein Freund nur nicht eingemischt, hätte ich jetzt gewonnen. Verflucht noch mal!"

Der Obelisk Blue Student sank auf die Knie und schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden. Die schwere Wolkendecke lichtete sich und erste Sonnenstrahlen fluteten die Insel der Duellakademie. Die Regentropfen funkelten in dem Sonnenlicht wie Kristalle.

„Ich wusste doch du kannst ihn noch schlagen." Kommentierte Jesse freudig.  
„Das war ein super Duell, endlich konnte ich mal mehr von deinen Sirenen sehen."

„Ohne dich hätte ich es nicht geschafft, soviel steht fest."

Jesses Wangen färbten sich rosa. „Das war doch nicht der Rede wert, dafür sind Freunde doch da."

Freudig strahlend warf sich Nevan Jesse um den Hals, der überrascht von dem plötzlichen Gewicht lachend nach hinten taumelte.

„Danke Jesse. Für Alles, auch für vorhin, als ich dir nicht zuhören wollte." Hauchte er in das Ohr des Kristallungeheuer Duellanten.

Mit geröteten Wangen lösten sich die Beiden, und sahen zu, wie der geschlagene Obelisk Blue unter aufbauenden Worten von seinem Freund, der das ganze Duell schweigend beobachtet hatte, hochgezogen und zurück zur Akademie begleitet.

Ein Niesen unterbrach die Stille zwischen den Beiden übrig gebliebenen.

„Siehst du, ich sagte doch du erkältest dich noch."

„Tja dann müssen Sie mich wohl gesund pflegen Doktor Andersen." Scherzte Nevan.

„Wenn Sie auch brav die Medizin schlucken, die ich Ihnen verabreiche?"

Lachend machten die Beiden sich auf den Weg zurück.

„Sag mal, wie viele Sirenen gibt es eigentlich in deinem Deck?"

„7 und jede besitzt einen einzigartigen Gesang. Und wenn alle Stimmen ihr Lied gesungen haben, erscheint ihre Königin."

„Wow, das ist ja fast wie bei meinem Kristallungeheuern. Nur dass ich den Regenbogendrachen noch nicht besitze."

Ein weiteres Niesen Nevans.

„Jetzt bringen wir dich aber schnell in ein heißes Bad und stecken dich direkt ins Bett. Oder willst du auf die Krankenstation?"

„Ich hab doch meinen Arzt direkt hier."

Der Regen war zu einem Nieseln geworden, und am Himmel zeichnete sich ein Regenbogen über dem Meer.

_So ein langes Kapitel aber es ist einfach länger geworden als erwartet, aber es in 2 aufzuteilen wäre auch nicht das Wahre gewesen. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :)_


	7. Ein Feuriges Zeitspiel

_So und ein weiteres Kapitel, und das erste Verknüpfungskapitel zwischen der GX-Story und der Fanfiktion, daher soviel Ähnlichkeit zur Serienfolge. Hoffentlich ist es annehmbar :D Kreativ zu sein ist einfacher, als so etwas einzubauen. _

**Kapitel 6:**

"Man, fette Sache. Gegen euren Campusladen ist unserer echt ein Flohmarkt. Ich hab noch nie so viele Boosterpacks auf einmal gesehen. Was hältst du davon wenn wir ein paar aufmachen?"

Es war später Abend, Jaden und Jesse hatten sich mit zahlreichen Boosterpacks eingedeckt und in die Slifer Red Unterkunft zurück gezogen.

„Das einzige, das besser ist als neue Kartenpacks zu öffnen ist mit ihnen zu duellieren." Antwortete Jaden, woraufhin Jesse ihm zustimmte.

„Hammer, das ist eine seltene!" kommentierte Jaden, der gerade ein Boosterpack geöffnet hatte.

„Cool hier sind noch zwei. Man das würde sogar Nevan gefallen."

„Was ist eigentlich mit ihm? Er war seit zwei Tagen in keinem Unterricht."

„Er hat sich letztendlich doch erkältet und Miss Fontaine hat ihm strenge Bettruhe verordnet. Alexis sorgt dafür, dass er sie auch einhält. Nevan ist alles andere als glücklich darüber. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer wäre ihn ans Bett zu fesseln."

Jesse lachte bei dem Gedanken an den schmollenden Jungen auf.

„Aber es scheint ihm langsam wieder besser zu gehen. Zumindest war das so, als ich ihn heute besucht habe. In ein paar Tagen ist er vermutlich wieder ganz der Alte."

In diesem Moment erschien Rubinkarfunkel auf der Schulter von Jesse und wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Karten, die er in der Hand hielt ab.  
„Was gibt's?"

Auch der geflügelte Kuriboh erschien nun vor Jaden.

„Was? Da draußen ist jemand?"

Kurzerhand sahen die beiden nach, doch alles was sie fanden war eine unerkennbare Gestalt, die sich bereits aus dem Staub machte. Auch als die Beiden die Verfolgung aufnahmen, konnten sie die Person nicht einholen. Sie trafen unterwegs lediglich auf Axel Brodie. Nach einigen Worten, gaben die zwei auf und machten sich zurück zu ihrer Unterkunft. Schließlich hatte Professor Viper für den nächsten Tag eine Zusammenkunft angeordnet, an der er seine neuen Bio-Bänder erklären würde.

Eine Nacht, und Unmengen an Erkältungsmittel später, stand ein genesener Nevan mit einer genervten Alexis vor dem großen Spiegel, der sein Zimmer zierte.

„Es ist wirklich immer das Gleiche, du bist so ein Sturkopf. Es ist als würde ich gegen eine Wand reden." Seufzte Alexis.  
Sie hatte versucht ihren übermütigen Freund davon zu Überzeugen weiterhin im Bett zu bleiben, bis er vollständig auskuriert war. Dieser jedoch hatte alles andere vor, als weiterhin krank im Bett zu liegen.

„Ach Lex, wieso sollte ich auch weiterhin die kleinste Geige der Welt spielen, nur weil ich eine lächerliche Erkältung hatte. Ich bin wieder gesund, und mir ist irre langweilig. Also gönn mir etwas Erholung von der Erholung und lass uns einfach gehen. Professor Viper wird schließlich nicht erfreut sein, wenn wir fehlen. Es geht schließlich um sein neues Bewertungssystem."

Mit einem letzten Blick prüfte Nevan sein Aussehen. Es war Zeit für eine Veränderung geworden. Er hatte sein sonstiges Outfit gegen ein neues eingetauscht. Er trug jetzt eine dunkle Hose, die in meeresblauen Schuhen endete Auch sein schwarzes T-Shirt war einem meeresblauen gewichen, über das er seine Obelisk Blue Jacke trug. Ein schwarzer Gürtel mit silberner Schnalle ging schräg um seine Hüften, und seine rechte Hand zierte ein einzelner fingerloser schwarzer Handschuh. Nur der blaue Edelstein um seinen Hals war nach wie vor unverändert.

„Ich kann dich ja kaum weiterhin davon abhalten. Also gut, die Anderen warten sicher schon."

Alexis beobachtete ihren Freund mit zufriedenem Blick. Es hatte allen Anschein, als hätte nicht nur eine Erkältung Nevan die letzten Tage heimgesucht. Seine Veränderung war deutlich sichtbar. Was auch immer Jesse angestellt hatte, um zu ihm durchzudringen, es schien funktioniert zu haben. Auch wenn es bisher nur eine geringe Veränderung war, war es durchaus ein Anfang.

„Wartet Jesse etwa auch?" fragte Nevan neugierig nach.

„Vermutlich. Da kann es aber jemand kaum erwarten ihn wieder zu sehen." Neckte sie ihn.

„Ach was, ich freu mich einfach die Anderen wieder zu sehen. Und ich will mich bei Jesse lediglich für seine Höflichkeit in den letzten Tagen bedanken. Das ist alles."

„Natürlich, und dass er dich die täglich besucht hat, ist natürlich auch nur reine Höflichkeit gewesen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Also lass uns endlich los."

„Du bist doch derjenige der wie immer Stunden zum Umziehen gebraucht hat!" rief die Blondine und folge ihrem Freund, der bereits zur Tür hinaus war.

„Na ein Grund mehr keine Zeit mehr zu vertrödeln." War die Antwort.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie zusammen mit den Anderen und lauschten den Worten Professor Vipers. Seine Einweisung in das Bio-Band System sorgte nicht nur bei Dr. Crowler und Bonaparte für Missmut, sondern pflanzte auch ein gewisses Misstrauen in die Herzen von Syrus und Jesse.

Während Syrus besorgt über den Campus wanderte und seinen Gedanken nach ging, war Letzterer in ein Gespräch mit Nevan vertieft.

„Und du bist wieder ganz gesund? Kein bisschen mehr krank?"

„Ja doch. Miss Fontaine hat ihre Zustimmung gegeben, als ich heute Morgen bei ihr war. Alles wieder beim Alten."

„Freut mich, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Es hatte dich ja ziemlich übel erwischt. Starkes neues Outfit übrigens. Es steht dir. Jetzt kommen deine Augen richtig zur Geltung."

„Danke, ich dachte es würde mal Zeit für etwas Neues, statt immer nur möglichst nicht aufzufallen."

„Du willst auch nicht wissen, wie lange er sich umgezogen hat, bis er damit zufrieden war." Meldete sich nun Alexis zu Wort, die zu den Beiden gestoßen war.

„Wenn du erlaubst leih ich mir Nevan mal aus, wir wollten schließlich mit Mindy und Jasmine Kaffee trinken gehen."

„Aber…" protestierte Nevan schwach.

„Nichts da, keine Ausreden. Abgemacht ist abgemacht."

„Sorry Jesse." Entschuldigte er sich.

„Schon gut, wir sehen uns nachher Nevan." versicherte Jesse bevor er sich mit einem Winken verabschiedete und an den sich herannahenden Jaden wandte.

Etwas enttäuscht folgte Nevan der Königin von Obelisk Blue. Er hätte sich gerne noch weiter mit Jesse unterhalten.

„Man Lex, musstest du so unverfroren das Gespräch unterbrechen?"

„Hättest du es sonst jemals beendet und dich daran erinnert, dass du versprochen hast wieder etwas mit deinen Freundinnen zu unternehmen? Seit Jesse hier ist, bist du ja kaum noch von seiner Seite zu kriegen. Du kannst ja immer noch später mit ihm weiterflirten."

Nevan wurde feuerrot.  
„Das verstehst du vollkommen falsch. Ich bin nur zuvorkommend, weil er hier schließlich neu ist. Außerdem hätte ich euch schon nicht vergessen."

„Natürlich nicht. Und der Klamottenwechsel war natürlich auch vollkommen ohne Hintergedanken. Schon verstanden. Du vergisst, dass ich dich seit 2 Jahren kenne, wenn jemand weiß, wann du etwas aus einem bestimmten Grund machst, dann ich."

„Okay ist ja schon gut, vielleicht mag ich ihn. Etwas. Aber nur ein bisschen. Ganz wenig. Minimal mehr als Jaden und die Anderen."

„Spar dir das für Mindy und Jasmine. Die beiden brennen schon darauf alles zu erfahren, nachdem sie gehört haben, dass dich Jesse regelmäßig besucht hat."

„Oh man, was habe ich mir da nur angetan mit euch." Maulte Nevan scherzhaft vor sich hin.

Zahlreiche Tassen Kaffe und stundenlangem Klatschaustausch, hatte sich die Abenddämmerung über die Duellakademie gelegt, und die Mädchen hatten sich bereits zurück in die Obelisk Blue Unterkunft begeben. Die Sirene hingegen wanderte unruhig umher. Der Kaffee und die angestaute Energie der letzten Tage Bettruhe hatten ihn zu aktiv gemacht, um einen gemütlichen Abend haben zu können. Vielleicht würde etwas Bewegung ihn ruhiger machen. Während es immer dunkler wurde, hatte er sich immer weiter von seiner Unterkunft entfernt. Gerade als er sich orientieren wollte, wo er war, stieß er gegen Hassleberry, der geradewegs in ihn hineingerannt war.

„WOW, immer ruhig Sergeant." Rief Nevan und rappelte sich vom Boden auf. Mit einigen Handbewegungen klopfte er sich den Dreck von den Klamotten.

„Nevan. Hey, jetzt sehen wir uns ja doch noch. Leider ist das ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt."

„Wo brennt's denn?"

„Rubin sagt, Syrus ist in Schwierigkeiten. Jaden ist bereits vorausgelaufen."

„Na dann sollten wir keine Zeit verschwenden. Wo geht's lang?"

„Sag mir aber bitte, dass wir nicht einem dieser Geister folgen." Flehte Hassleberry.

„Tun wir." Entmutigte ihn Jesse.

„Keine Sorge Hassleberry, auch wenn es schwer zu begreifen ist, vertrau ihnen einfach."  
Kommentierte Nevan, während sie bereits weiterhetzten.

Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um den Beginn des Duells von Jaden und Axel zu erleben. Die Situation war ernst, denn Syrus hing bedrohlich über den Klippen. Bereits in seinem ersten Zug fusionierte Jaden Avian und Burstinatrix zu Flammflügelmann. Ein ungewöhnlicher Start für jemanden wie Jaden. Es war deutlich sichtbar wie angespannt er war.

„Ganz ruhig Brauner, nur nicht die Nerven verlieren" beruhigte Jesse den aufgebrachten Jaden.

„Das ist mein Job!" mischte sich Hassleberry ein. Offensichtlich sah er seinen Posten als Jadens bester Freund, den er mit Syrus teilte, in Gefahr.

„Halt dich zurück du Möchtegern Rambo, ein Schritt weiter, und euer kleiner Freund geht Baden. Zum allerletzten Mal." Wies Axel ihn in seine Schranken und hielt drohend die Fernbedienung hoch, die die Klingen an dem Seil, an dem Syrus hing kontrollierte.

„Bitte, macht was er sagt." Syrus Jammern war über die Klippen zu hören.

„Na schön. Ich hasse Muskelprotze." Grummelte der Dinosaurier Duellant.

„Du bist doch selber einer." Erwiderte Nevan kaltherzig.  
„Keine Sorge, mit dem Schwachsinn kommt er nicht durch. Ich arbeite daran." Versicherte Jaden seinen unruhigen Freunden.

„Spiel weiter, jede Sekunde die du verschwendest ist eine Sekunde näher am letzten Halleluja für deinen Freund. Ich schlage also vor, dass du deinen Zug beendest."

Axel hatte Recht. Es galt keine Zeit zu verschwenden. Nevan biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie waren zur Untätigkeit gezwungen, während Jaden sich mit Axel um das Leben von Syrus duellierte. Das durfte einfach nicht ungestraft bleiben. Irgendwie mussten sie ihm doch helfen können.

Das Duell wurde immer heißer, als Axel seinen Blutbeschleuniger spielte. Er schien Jaden immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Es war erstaunlich, dass dieser immer noch einen witzigen Spruch auf Lager zu haben schien, obwohl die Situation derart ernst war.  
„Axel scheint abgelenkt zu sein, das ist unsere Chance." Flüsterte Jesse.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch? Nur untätig herumzustehen und zuzusehen macht mich noch ganz wahnsinnig." Antwortete Nevan ebenso leise.

Hassleberry nickte zustimmend. „ Dann vorwärts Marsch."

Langsam und unauffällig schlichen sich die drei zu dem Baum, an dem Syrus hing.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Jaden Neos beschworen.

„Aber Hallo, Jaden hat gerade die schweren Geschütze aufgefahren. Hey Serge, worauf wartest du noch? An Neos wird sich der Typ die zähne ausbeißen!" kommentierte Hassleberry seinen Zug.

„Ehm, dir ist doch wohl klar, dass er nicht angreifen kann, oder? Er muss erst auf seinen nächsten Zug warten." Korrigierte ihn Jesse.

„Hehe, das wusste ich." Antwortete Hassleberry verlegen.

„Hört auf rumzulabern. Das ist echt unbequem." Meldete sich nun auch Syrus.

„Bleib ruhig Syrus, wenn das hier funktionieren soll, muss Axel seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Duell gerichtet halten. Also seid gefälligst etwas leiser. Ihr alle." Stauchte Nevan die 3 zusammen.

Jaden hatte inzwischen aufgeholt. Und Axel auf 1300 Lebenspunkte runtergebracht.

„Super Jaden! Los zeig 's ihm!" feuerte Syrus seinen Freund an.

„Nevan hat Recht, nicht so laut." ermahnte Jesse.

„Überlass Jaden das Duell und mach das was du am Besten kannst." Forderte Hassleberry.

„Was, nur ein hilfloser Waschlappen sein? Nur ein einziges Mal, möchte ich der Held sein. Kommt schon, ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Ein Fiesling taucht auf, verpasst allen eine Gehirnwäsche, ich schlage ihn in einem Duell und rette die Welt!"

„Was für Tagträume!" kommentierte Nevan. Syrus war wirklich unverbesserlich.

„Ach vergiss es, du hast hier die Opferrolle kleiner schon vergessen? Die Rettung der Welt solltest du lieber Jaden überlassen." Erwiderte Hassleberry.

„Keine Sorge Syrus, irgendwann wirst du deine Chance auf 5 Minuten Ruhm auch bekommen. Und wenn es soweit ist, rufen wir dich als Ersten, wenn ein irrer Gehirnwäscher auftaucht." Witzelte Nevan.

Das Seil an dem Syrus hing wurde dünner. Jaden musste sich beeilien, wenn sie Syrus retten wollten. Axel schien mittlerweile wie in Trance, als er sich an seinen Vater erinnerte. Er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt, und Jaden in ein Duell verwickelt, das ihn bis an seine Grenzen brachte.  
Mit einem Druck auf die Fernsteuerung, stoppte er die Klingen, die das Seil langsam aber sicher durchtrennten. Damit waren sie der Rettung Syrus wieder ein Stückchen näher. Es dauerte nur Sekunden ehe das Seil unter dem Gezappel von Syrus riss, doch glücklicherweise konnte Jesse noch rechtzeitig mit einem beherzten Sprung das Seil ergreifen und wurde von Hassleberry in der Luft gehalten. Erleichtert atmete Nevan auf. Für einen Moment war sein Herz stehen geblieben.

Elementarheld Wildheart hatte gerade die Feuerspielmarke von Axel zerstört und somit das Duell zu Gunsten von Jaden entschieden, als ein schwaches Leuchten der Bio-Bänder an Jadens und Axels Handgelenken die beide zusammenbrechen ließ.

„Jaden!"

„Was ist mir dir?"

„Steh auf Serge!"

„Jetzt kommt schon Jaden, sag doch was."

So schnell wie möglich brachten sie ihren Freund zur Krankenstation, wo sich Miss Fontaine um ihn kümmerte.

„Also was genau ist passiert?" fragte sie nach.

„Er hat sich duelliert, und plötzlich ist er zusammengebrochen." erklärte Jesse.

„Das ist unmöglich, ich hab mir seine Werte angesehen. Niemand fällt einfach so um, vor allem nicht nur durch ein Duell, das kann nicht sein."

„Naja es war eine verdammt heiße Schlacht." Warf Hassleberry ein.

„Ja aber trotzdem, das ergibt keinen Sinn, vielleicht war er ja schon vorher etwas angeschlagen."  
„Es ist wirklich ungewöhnlich. Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht." Merkte Nevan an. Sein Misstrauen wurde geweckt.

In dem Moment schlug Jaden die Augen auf, und wurde von einem besorgten Syrus empfangen, der beschloss zurück in die Slifer Red Unterkunft zu ziehen, und sich dort um seinen Freund zu kümmern.

Nevan wandte sich an das Fenster und blickte auf hinaus auf den Mond. Jesser, der seine Abwesenheit bemerkte folgte ihm.

„Kommt dir das ganze auch Recht verdächtig vor?"

Nevan nickte.  
„Es ist einfach zu abwegig. Und allem Anschein nach, schien auch Axel nach dem Duell Probleme zu haben, auch wenn er nicht ohnmächtig wurde wie Jaden. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass weit aus mehr hinter dem Duell steckte als wir momentan vermuten."

„Das wird sich wohl noch zeigen."

„Hoffen wir, dass wir uns nur irren."


	8. Das Lied, das nur Unheil bringt

**Kapitel 7: **

Unruhig wälzte sich Jesse im Schlaf umher. Der Wecker zeigte 3 Uhr morgens, spärliches Mondlicht fiel durch die Fenster der Slifer Red Unterkunft. Stille erfüllte den Raum, und wurde nur von einem unregelmäßigen Schnarchen unterbrochen, das von einem der 3 übrigen Jungen stammte. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen warf sich der blauhaarige Junge auf die andere Seite. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, und sein Atem war schwer. Welchem Traum er auch zum Opfer gefallen war, zeigte sich an seinem Körper deutlich, wie intensiv er war. Die nackte Haut glänzte vor Schweiß, und der Skandinavier hatte bereits die Decke von sich geschoben, so dass er nur noch in Unterwäsche da lag. „Nevan." Murmelte er immer wieder leise vor sich hin. Er befand sich in dem festen Griff eines tiefen Schlafes.

_Ein Wald. Ein riesiger Wald umgab Jesse. Er konnte den holzigen Geruch vernehmen, und das knacken im Unterholz. Mit einem süßen Lächeln kam Nevan auf ihn zu. Er war vollständig in weiß gekleidet und tapste barfuß auf ihn zu. Ein helles Lachen hallte im Wind, und obwohl Nevan nicht den Mund öffnete, war es eindeutig das seine.  
Freudig ging er auf seinen Freund zu, und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Der betörende Geruch des Jungen reizte seine Sinne. Er roch blumig, angenehm, und doch lag noch etwas anderes in der Luft. Salz. Wie salzige Meeresluft.  
Jesse schloss die Augen und drückte ihn fester an sich. Es fühlte sich gut an die Wärme des Anderen zu spüren, seinen Geruch einzuatmen und seine Hände über die seidigen Haare des Schwarzhaarigen gleiten zu lassen. Seine Umarmung wurde erwidert, und sein Herz begann immer schneller zu schlagen.  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Nevans Hals, und ließ seine Hände über dessen Körper wandern. Wie in Trance drückte er ihn zu Boden, bedeckte seinen Hals mit heißen Lippen. Spielerisch wälzte Nevan ihn auf seinen Rücken. Ein kleiner Kampf um die Dominanz entbrannte, bis Jesse schließlich grinsend die Oberhand gewann. Unter ihm lag sein Freund, der ihn weiterhin geheimnisvoll lächelnd abblickte. Jesses Hand wanderte unter das T-Shirt seines Freundes. Er spürte die warme nackte Haut auf der seinen. Ein letztes Mal schloss er die Augen, und erneut hallte das Lachen in dem Wald. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war er allein.  
Mit einem Mal war Nevan verschwunden._

Verwundert setzte er sich auf.  
„Nevan? Hey, wo bist du?" rief er fragend in den Wald hinein.  
Ein Rauschen drang an Jesses Ohr. Er drehte sich um. Er stand direkt am Strand, das Meer leckte an seinen nackten Füßen. Wohin war der Wald verschwunden? Und wo war Nevan? Eine Berührung an der Schulter ließ ihn sich erneut umdrehen. Vor ihm waren zwei saphirblaue Augen, endlos wie das Meer, die ihn in ihren Bann zogen. Die schwarzen Haare ergossen sich wie eine Flut über die nackten Schultern des Jungen, der ihm so nah gegenüber stand.

Langsam hob Jesse seine Hand, und strich ihm über die Wange, schob eine dunkle Strähne aus dem blassen Gesicht. Schweigend schloss Nevan die Augen bei der Berührung, nur um ihn anschließend wieder aus den unergründlichen Tiefen seiner Augen anzusehen. Jesse war wie verloren in dem bodenlosen Blau. Das Rauschen des Meeres hinter ihm wurde immer leiser, und er bemerkte nicht, wie sich die Flut immer weiter in das Land wagte, die Füße der beiden umspielte, und den Wasserstand stetig erhöhte.

Immer tiefer tauchte er in die saphirblauen Weiten, während seine Hand über den Hals der blassen Schönheit wanderte, über den Oberkörper, und schließlich an seiner Hüfte verweilte. Mit sanftem Druck zog er ihn noch näher an sich heran, bis sich ihre Körper bereits berührten. Mit verklärtem Blick näherte er seine Lippen denen von Nevan, während das bedrohlich laute Rauschen bereits aus seinen Ohren verschwand. Nevan legte eine zarte Hand in seinen Nacken und sank unmerklich immer tiefer in das Meer, seinen Gefährten mit sich ziehend. Ihre Lippen waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als das unheilvolle rote Leuchten in Nevans Augen sah. Erschrocken wich er zurück, das schwarze Wasser, das ihm bis zur Brust reichte, hatte seinen Freund bereits verschlungen. Panisch sah er sich um, doch egal wo er hinsah, erblickte er nichts als ein aufgewühltes dunkles Meer. Weder von seinem Freund, noch vom Festland war eine Spur zu sehen.

„NEVAN!" brüllte er verzweifelt gegen die donnernden Fluten, wobei er Unmengen an Wasser verschluckte. Er konnte ihn nicht zurück lassen, nicht erneut allein lassen. Doch es schien vergebens. Das schwarze Meer hatte seinen Freund verschlungen, und er hatte hilflos zu gesehen. 

Keuchend wachte Jesse auf und rang rasselnd nach Luft. Sein Bett war vom Schweiß durchnässt und seine Haut glühte. Er wischte sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die blauen Haare, während er die Augen schloss. Er hatte schon wieder diesen Traum gehabt, der ihn seit einigen Tagen heimsuchte. Er seufzte. Es wäre so ein schöner Traum, wenn er nicht jedes Mal auf die gleiche Art und Weise enden würde.  
Vielleicht war es ein Zeichen. Vielleicht sollte er diesen Traum gar nicht haben. Er träumte bereits zu oft von der Sirene, die seine Gedanken wieder und wieder gefangen nahm. Sie waren Freunde, nichts weiter. Und das wollte er nicht aufs Spiel setzen.

Nein. Es war ein Fehler, den er nicht begehen durfte. Es konnte wohl unmöglich so schwer sein, dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Oder etwa doch?

Leises Flüstern drang an Nevans Ohr, der es sich auf der Fensterbank seines Zimmers gemütlich gemacht hatte. Es war der angenehm kühle Wind, der endlose Geschichte in dem Rascheln der Blätter mit sich trug, und sanft das nasse Haar des Jungen umspielte. Manchmal waren es jene kleinen Momente, in denen man einfach seine Gedanken mit dem Wind davon schweifen lässt, die Klarheit und Ordnung in eine verwirrte Seele brachten.

Zaghaft öffnete der Junge die kleine hölzerne Box, die neben ihm lag. Kaum war der dunkle Deckel hochgeklappt, war eine einfache leise Melodie zu hören, die aus dem Inneren der Spieluhr stammte. Sie war weder besonders hochwertig oder fröhlich, im Gegenteil. Ihr Klang war leicht blechern und die Töne waren schwer und erfüllten ein Herz mit Melancholie. Auch ihr Aussehen glich lediglich dem einer kleinen hölzernen Kiste, die ein kleines Fach aufwies, in dem eine schlichte zierliche Muschel lag. Keine aufwendige Verzierung, keine hochwertige Verarbeitung, nichts als die schlichte Realität.

Und doch, für den Jungen, der mit geschlossenen Augen der Musik lauschte, und vorsichtig das zerbrechliche Kleinod aus seiner Ruhestätte geholt hatte, bedeutete diese Einfachheit mehr, als es auf den ersten Blick jemals jemand verstehen könnte. Sein Finger fuhr über die Schale aus Kalk. Für ihn spielte es keine Rolle wie unauffällig sie war, die Erinnerung die sie enthielt, und das Gefühl, das bei ihrem Anblick sein Herz flutete, waren kostbarer, als jeder Schatz der in den Tiefen der sieben Meere verborgen war.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach die Melodie des Windes, in die die metallischen Klänge der Spieluhr Einklang fanden. Hastig legte Nevan die Muschel zurück und klappte schnell den Deckel zu, bevor er zur Tür stürmte, die bereits von der blonden Alexis geöffnet wurde.

„Bist du etwa immer noch nicht fertig?"

„Lex? Was gibt es denn? Es ist Wochenende, wir haben keinen Unterricht."

„Und genau deshalb gibt es keinen Grund den Tag verstreichen zu lassen. Hast du etwa vergessen was in ein paar Wochen ist?"

„Lass mich nachdenken. Bald haben wir eine Woche Ferien und danach ist schon recht bald Duel Monsters Geistertag. Keiner hat Geburtstag, keine besonderen Prüfungen wenn man von den täglichen Duellen von Professor Viper absieht, sollte ich irgendetwas vergessen haben?"

„Aber genau darum geht es doch. Erstens hatten wir gemeinsame Pläne für die Ferien, und für den Geistertag sollten wir uns auch noch etwas überlegen. Glaub mir, das Theater der letzten beiden Jahre mach ich nicht noch einmal mit. Du hast bis zum letzten Moment gewartet dir ein Kostüm zu besorgen, konntest dich dann nicht entscheiden, und warst dann den halben Tag enttäuscht, weil du nicht zufrieden warst. Also wird dieses Jahr alles im Voraus geplant."

„Ja ich weiß, wie oft soll ich mich noch dafür entschuldigen? Wirst du mir das in 5 Jahren auch noch hinterher tragen?"

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst."

„Grandiose Aussichten für meine Zukunft. Was würde ich nur ohne eine Freundin wie dich machen." Lachte Nevan und stupste Alexis in die Seite.

„Ich vermute du wirst dir dieses Jahr besonders viel Mühe geben?"

„Wieso denn das? Ist doch wie die letzten Jahre auch."

„Die letzten Jahre war Jesse nicht dabei."

Nevan lief rot an. Sie hatte Recht, bisher hatte er sich lediglich Gedanken machen müsse, wie er sein Kostüm fand, doch dieses Mal war das ganz anders. Alexis lachte, als sie sah, wie rot ihr Freund wurde.

„Keine Sorge, wir finden schon etwas, mit dem du ihn beeindrucken kannst."

„Man Alexis, du verstehst das immer noch komplett falsch. Da ist nichts und wird auch nichts sein. Wir sind gute Freunde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Wich er ihr aus.

„Aber du wärst gern mehr für ihn, hab ich Recht?"

Nevan schwieg. War es denn so? Wollte er tatsächlich, dass Jesse mehr für ihn empfand als er es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt tat? Was wäre, wenn der Skandinavier nicht dasselbe fühlte, nicht dasselbe dachte wie er über ihn? Er konnte unmöglich alles aufs Spiel setzen, nur weil ein unbedeutender Teil tief in ihm sich mehr erhoffte, als überhaupt möglich war. Nein, es war nichts weiter als eine Illusion, ein Tagtraum, nichts weiter.

„Ach was Lex, du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken. Jungs denken nicht so kompliziert, Freunde und damit Ende. Können wir?"

Gekonnt ignorierte er den skeptischen Blick seiner Freundin. Er wusste, dass sie ihm kein einziges Wort glauben würde, doch würde er absolut nichts riskieren. Alles würde so bleiben wie es ist, und das war gut so. Derart eingenommen von ihrem Gespräch, dachte keiner der beiden daran, das Fenster zu schließen, noch bemerkten sie, wie Pharao mit einem tiefen Miauen großes Interesse an der hölzernen Spieluhr zeigte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er die Spieluhr bei dem Versuch den altersschwachen Deckel zu öffnen, vom Fenstersims fegte. Sie landete mit einem dumpfen Klopfen und geöffnetem Deckel auf dem Boden. Ihr Inhalt lag eine Handbreite von ihr entfernt, wo sich bereits ein dicklicher Kater auf sie stürzte.

„Hey Jesse! Hallo? Erde an Jesse, jemand zu Hause?"

Jaden wedelte mit der Hand vor den Augen des geistesabwesenden Duellanten herum. Verwirrt blinzelte der Blauhaarige und sah seinen Freund verwundert an.

„Man du bist mit deinen Gedanken heute echt woanders."

„Hm?"

„Ach vergiss es. Erzähl lieber, was ist los mit dir? Du bist schon seit ein paar Tagen so." Winkte Jaden ab.

„Ich schlafe nur schlecht, das ist alles." Erklärte Jesse, der von einem besorgten Syrus beäugt wurde.

„Du klingt ja schon fast wie Nevan. Wobei er in letzter Zeit ungewohnt gut gelaunt zu sein scheint."

Wie zum Beweis nickte Syrus in die Richtung des Obelisk Blue Studenten, der lachend neben seinen Freundinnen saß. Sowohl Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy und er hatten den Tag zusammen verbracht, und nur durch Zufall hatten sie alle sich begegnet, als Jaden und Jesse sich beim Campusladen mit neuen Karten eindecken wollten, wobei sie natürlich sowohl von Hassleberry als auch Syrus begleitet wurden.

Beim Anblick des Jungen, der vergnügt zwischen den Mädchen stand, wurde Jesse schwer ums Herz. Egal wie sehr er hin- und hergerissen war, er konnte sich unmöglich ihm oder irgendjemand sonst anvertrauen. Den ganzen Tag schon war er wieder und wieder alle Vor- und Nachteile in seinem Inneren durchgegangen, hatte Risiken abgewogen und war dennoch keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Und dass er mit Jaden oder den anderen darüber sprach, stand außer Frage. Er bezweifelte stark, dass er von ihnen in einer solchen Angelegenheit viel Hilfe erwarten konnte.  
Die ständige Anwesenheit Nevans machte es nicht einfacher. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass es schwer war jemanden aus dem Weg zu gehen, der die gleichen Freunde wie man selbst hatte, und der dazu noch auf einer derart kleinen Insel zur selben Schule ging, doch gerade in solchen zufälligen Begegnungen wie den heutigen, fragte er sich, warum das Schicksal ihm nicht ein einziges Mal einen Gefallen tun konnte, und ihm Klarheit verschaffen konnte.

Jesse seufzte.  
Es half alles nichts. Ewig darüber zu grübeln würde nicht weiterhelfen, es musste eine wirksame Lösung her. Über kurz oder lang würde er es ohnehin nicht schaffen, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Dass er bereits jetzt Tagträumen nachhing, und sich selbst ertappte, wie er mit glasigem Blick in den zwei Ozeanen versank, die sich in Nevans Augen befanden, war der beste Beweis dafür, dass er dringend dagegen angehen musste. Zumal es Nevan ihm unwissentlich nicht einfach machte. Je freundlicher und offener dieser zu ihm war, desto mehr wurde er in seinen Bann gezogen. Auch wenn er sich dafür hassen würde, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit es für sie Beide viel einfacher zu machen.  
„Buh!"

Überrascht blickte Jesse in die blauen Augen, die sich nun direkt vor den seinen befanden. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sich Nevan von seinen Freunden getrennt und zu ihnen begeben hatte, so sehr war er in seinen Gedanken gefangen gewesen.

„Wow, du bist ja wirklich nur als körperliche Dekoration anwesend." Spottete Nevan und setzte sich neben Jaden.

„Er sagt er schläft schlecht." Klärte Syrus ihn auf.

„Davon kann ich ein Liedchen singen. Versuch es mal mit heißer Milch und Honig, bei normalen Schlafproblemen wirkt es wahre Wunder."

Nevan streckte sich geräuschvoll. „Und was habt ihr den lieben langen Tag getrieben?"

„Wir haben uns duelliert, haben über unsere Decks gesprochen, und wollten uns eigentlich gerade neue Kartenpacks kaufen." Schwärmte Jaden, woraufhin er jedoch nur einen skeptischen Blick Nevans erntete.

„Karten, Karten und nochmals Karten. Also manchmal frage ich mich wirklich ob du überhaupt jemals noch an etwas anderes denkst Jaden."

„Wieso sollte ich, ich liebe nun mal das duellieren. Und es gibt nun mal nichts besseres, als sich neue Karten zu besorgen und mit ihnen zu duellieren."

„Ansichtssache. Wenn du wie ich theoretisch jede Karte haben kannst, wenn du deinen Vater nur lieb genug fragst, hält sich die Begeisterung beim Kaufen eines Kartenpacks, in dem willkürlich zusammengestellte Karten sind, ehrlich gesagt in Grenzen."

„Du tust gerade so, als sei es etwas Schlimmes der Sohn von Pegasus zu sein. Das ist doch der absolute Oberhammer!"

„Ich behaupte ja nicht, dass es ein Fluch ist, aber ein reiner Segen auch nicht. Man wird nun mal was Duel Monster Karten betrifft, doch ziemlich verwöhnt. Das ist alles."

„Naja willst du trotzdem mitkommen? Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, macht Dorothy den Laden zu, und wir können erst nächste Woche wieder herkommen."  
„Klar, warum eigentlich nicht. Immerhin ist eure Euphorie ansteckend genug."

Verwundert legte Jaden den Kopf schief. „Also ich glaube die Krankheit hatte ich noch nicht."

„Haha, vergiss es einfach Jaden und nimm es als ein simples JA!"

Nur kurze Zeit später befanden sich die 5 Jungen in der Slifer Red Unterkunft. Jesse hatte sein Bestmögliches versucht, und hatte es geschafft, so normal wie es eben nur ging Begeisterung beim Duellieren und Öffnen der neuen Karten zu zeigen. Während Hassleberry ihnen vom obersten Stockbett aus zusah, hatte sich Nevan aus dem Raum begeben und an das Geländer vor der Unterkunft gelehnt. Es war dunkel geworden, doch genoss er die frische Nachtluft auf seiner Haut. Er bemerkte zu spät, wie sich der blauhaarige neben ihn gesellte.

„Na wer ist jetzt am Grübeln?"

„Hey Jesse, sag bloß du und Jaden seit fertig damit über Fallenkarten zu diskutieren, als gäbe es kein morgen?"

„Nachdem Syrus sich mit Hassleberry mal wieder über süße Duellmonster gestritten hat, haben die 3 wieder einmal eine Kissenschlacht angefangen, um zu klären wer Recht hat. Da hatte ich kein Bedürfnis mich einzumischen."

Tatsächlich drang aus dem Raum freudiges Lachen und laute Rufe. Nevan lächelte. Die 3 waren wirklich energetisch. Ein tiefes Miauen ließ ihn zur Seite blicken, als Pharao mit einem Satz auf das Geländer sprang.

„Na mein Kleiner, ist es dir da drin etwa auch zu laut geworden?" fragte er ihn leise und strich behutsam über das weiche Fell.

„Nanu, was hast du denn da?"

„Was ist?"

„Sieh mal, er hat doch etwas im Maul." Verwundert hob Nevan den Kater hoch und hielt ihn vor sein Gesicht.

„Sieht aus wie eine Muschel."

„Es ist eine Muschel! Und die kenne ich! Das ist meine! Aber wie…?" Nevan konnte die Frage nicht zu Ende aussprechen, da zappelte Pharao bereits so wild, dass er ihn nicht mehr halten konnte. Mit wenigen Sätzen verschwand er in der Dunkelheit.

„Na warte, bleib stehen du kleiner Dieb!"  
Ohne zu zögern rannte Nevan dem kleinen Tiger hinterher, dich gefolgt von einem ahnungslosen Jesse. Doch es war schwer einem derart kleinen Tier in der Dunkelheit zu folgen. Bereits nach einigen Minuten, standen sie ratlos im Dickicht. Trotz Allem durchsuchte Nevan jeden Busch, in dem es raschelte.

„Autsch. Verfluchte Dornen." Grummelte Nevan und leckte sich den blutigen Finger.

„Jetzt hör schon auf, das hat keinen Sinn. Es ist zu dunkel, als dass man etwas sehen könnte. Es ist doch nur eine blöde Muschel."

„Es ist nicht nur eine blöde Muschel wie du sie nennst!" entgegnete ein gereizter Nevan.

Mit einem leisen Miauen kroch Pharao aus einem Busch und versuchte zu entkommen, doch mit einem schnellen Satz konnte Nevan ihn noch rechtzeitig erwischen und im Nacken festhalten. Pharaos Bewegungen erschlafften und er ließ sich ohne Probleme hochheben.

„Hab ich dich. Das habe ich also davon, dass du dich bei mir durchfrisst? Dass du mir meine Sachen klaust?!" meckerte er den Kater an.

„Keine Muschel, er muss sie hier irgendwo fallen gelassen haben. Sie du da drüben nach. Und du kleiner gehst mir ganz schnell aus den Augen, sonst bleiben von deinen Katzenleben nicht mehr viele übrig."

Ein leises Knirschen ließ ihn herumfahren. Jesse stand wie versteinert da, bevor er einen Schritt zurückwich und auf den Boden sah. Vor ihm, lag eine in kleine Scherben zersprungene Muschelschale. Nevans Herz blieb stehen. Fassungslos starrte er auf den Boden. Einige Minuten schweigen vergingen, bis Jesse das Wort erhob.

„Jetzt mach nicht so ein Drama daraus, ist doch nur eine wertlose Muschel."

„WERTLOS? Sag mal tickst du noch ganz richtig?"

„Ja wertlos, wenn du willst, schreib ich es dir gerne noch einmal auf und klebe es dir auf die Stirn."

Ungläubig schüttelte Nevan den Kopf. Was sollte das? Wieso verhielt sich Jesse so merkwürdig?

„Ach jetzt spiel hier nicht die kleinste Geige der Welt. Von solchen Muscheln gibt es Tausende am Strand." Demonstrativ trat Jesse auf die Scherben, und verrieb sie knirschend in der Erde.

„Warst du schon immer so ein ungehobelter Arsch? Für mich ist es keine einfache Muschel gewesen. Es war die Erste, die ich in meinem Leben gesehen habe, als ich zum ersten Mal am Meer war. Für mich hängen mehr Erinnerungen an diesem Stück Kalk, als du jemals begreifen könntest." Giftete er ihn an. Seine Stimme jedoch zitterte so sehr, dass er nicht besonders bedrohlich klang.

„Na und? So etwas passiert eben, dann solltest du besser darauf aufpassen. Ist ja nicht meine Schuld!" Genervt wandte Jesse sich ab und verschränkte die Arme.

Wortlos schüttelte Nevan den Kopf und stürmte davon durch das Gestrüpp. Nachdem er in der tiefen Dunkelheit verschwunden, und das letzte Rascheln verklungen war, schlug Jesse mit der Hand gegen einen Baum.

„Verdammt!" stieß er keuchend hervor.

Sein Herz schmerzte im Einklang mit dem, das er gerade verletzt hatte. Aber es war besser so. Er musste so reagieren. Nur so konnte er verhindern, dass er die Beherrschung verlor, und alles nur schlimmer machte. Auch wenn es jetzt wehtat, und Nevan ihn womöglich für lange Zeit hassen würde, auf diese Weise konnte er seine eigenen Gefühle vergessen, und ein normales distanziertes Verhältnis zu ihm haben.

Aber warum schmerzte es nur so sehr? Er konnte Nevans Blick nicht vergessen. Enttäuschung. Er hatte sich wirklich wie ein Arsch verhalten.  
Auf seiner Schulter erschien Rubin.

„Ich hab ihn nicht so gern Rubin, ich komm schon darüber hinweg."

Das war gelogen. Er musste seinem Duellgeist nicht erst zuhören, um zu bereuen was er getan hatte. Er wollte Nevan schließlich nicht als Freund verlieren. Und in der Angst zuviel für ihn zu empfinden, hatte er genau das getan.  
Jetzt gab es nur noch eins was er tun konnte.

Mit geröteten Augen folgte Nevan dem dumpfen Klopfen zur Tür. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, wer also würde um diese Zeit noch nach seiner Präsenz verlangen? Als die Tür sich öffnete, stand ein triefnasser Jesse vor ihm. Schweigend funkelte Nevan ihn zornerfüllt an.

„Verschwinde!" Mit diesen kalten Worten warf er die Tür zu, wurde jedoch von Jesse aufgehalten.

„Hör zu, ich weiß ich war ein Arsch wie ich mich verhalten habe, und ich wollte sagen, es tut mir Leid." Begann Jesse zaghaft.

Schweigend rührte sich Nevan nicht von der Stelle. Sein Blick war kalt wie Eiswasser. Nach einigen Minuten trat er zur Seite.

„Komm rein, sonst überschwemmst du noch die gesamte Unterkunft."

Zögerlich trat Jesse in das spärlich beleuchtete Zimmer.

„Wieso bist du überhaupt so nass? Es regnet doch gar nicht."

Wortlos hielt Jesse ihm die Hand entgegen. Eine kleine hübsche Muschel lag in seiner Handfläche.

„Ich weiß es ist nicht die Gleiche, und sie wird deine Erinnerungen die du mit der anderen verbindest nicht ersetzen, aber…" Er brach ab. Schweigend nahm Nevan die Muschel entgegen.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich weiß selber nicht genau, warum ich so unausstehlich war. Ich wollte nur nicht… Ich kann einfach nicht mehr klar denken, seit ich so schlecht schlafe…"

Jesse wusste wirklich nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Es gab eigentlich nichts mehr zu sagen. So oder so war die Situation aussichtslos. Würde er ihm erklären warum er so gehandelt hatte, wäre Nevan vermutlich mindestens genauso sauer auf ihn wie er es bereits war.

Schweigend wies Nevan in Richtung Bad.  
„Du solltest dich abtrocknen und die nassen Sachen ausziehen. Du kannst heute hier schlafen, es würde zu spät werden noch zur Slifer Red Unterkunft zurückzukehren.

Gehorsam folgte Jesse seinen Anweisungen. Die drückende Stille herrschte immer noch, als Jesse nur in Unterwäsche und mit einem Handtuch zurück ins Zimmer trat. Nevan stand am Fenster und starrte nach draußen. Seine Finger drehten die Muschel hin und her. Langsam öffnete er die kleine Schatulle und legte sie hinein. Die blecherne Weise hallte nur kurz in dem Raum wider, bevor er den Deckel verschloss.

„Weißt du" begann Nevan mit leiser Stimme, „In gewisser Hinsicht hattest du sogar Recht. Es war nur eine unscheinbare Muschel, die mich immer daran erinnerte, wie ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben das Meer sehen durfte. Ich fühlte mich sofort geborgen in der kalten Brandung. Es war wie ein zu Hause, das ich nie hatte. Als ob das Meer nach mir rief, und mich willkommen hieß."

Er machte eine kleine Pause. Und zog Jesse auf das große Bett, wo er sich niederließ.

„Ich hatte nicht die gleiche Kindheit wie andere Kinder. Und sich darüber zu beschweren oder darüber zu jammern ändert nichts daran, dass ich geworden bin, wer ich heute bin. Für mich ist das Meer etwas Besonderes. Etwas, das mir nah steht. Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich versucht perfekt zu sein. Im Waisenhaus wird dir erzählt, dass Perfektion der Schlüssel ist, um von dort fortzukommen.  
Aber ich war nie perfekt. Ich habe einen Fehler nach dem anderen gemacht. Ich war ungeschickt, klein, weder besonders schlau, noch war ich besonders schön. Ich musste ansehen, wie einer nach dem Anderen adoptiert wurde. Jahr für Jahr haben mich alle meine Freunde verlassen. Ich hab nie wieder von ihnen gehört. Ich war allein. Und je mehr Zeit verging, desto versessener versuchte ich, die Erwartungen und Wünsche anderer zu erfüllen, bis ich nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte, was meine Bedürfnisse waren, und welche die ihren.  
Als ich das Meer sah, fand ich zum ersten Mal wieder einen Teil von mir. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht nur eine einfache Maske war, sondern dass in mir immer noch eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit steckte. Die Muschel erinnerte mich genau an diesen Moment.  
Manchmal träume ich sogar davon, wie es wäre einfach wie das Meer zu leben. Frei zu sein. Ohne Verpflichtungen und Kritik anderer. Wild und zügellos wie der Wind über das Land zu fegen, ungebändigt und zugleich voller Leidenschaft wie das Meer. Einfach alle Erwartungen abzuschütteln und ganz man selbst zu sein. Keine Regeln, keine Fehler, kein Bereuen.  
Aber dann kommt die Angst, dass ich dann wieder ganz allein bin. Dass mich alle die ich gefunden habe wieder verlassen."

Nevan lachte traurig auf. „Du hältst mich jetzt bestimmt für gestört."

Jesse schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.  
„Nein, es ist eigentlich sehr nachvollziehbar. Und ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als eine derart wichtige Erinnerung mit Füßen zu treten. Und keine Entschuldigung der Welt kann sie dir ersetzen."

„Es ist schon okay. Jeder macht Fehler, und wenn ich bedenke, wie unausstehlich ich schon zu dir war, steht es mir als Letzter zu Kritik an dir zu verüben. Außerdem brauche ich keine Muschel um mich erinnern zu können. So senil bin ich noch nicht." Selbst jetzt noch versuchte er einen Witz zu reißen.

„Außerdem kann ich mich jetzt daran erinnern, dass ich Menschen wie dich kenne."

„An mir ist doch nichts Besonderes." Lachte Jesse.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Jesse, dass sein Freund zitterte. Schweigend zog er ihn an sich, und legte sich zurück aus Bett, Nevans Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhend.

„Du bist außergewöhnlich Jesse, mehr als du dir selbst zugestehst." Flüsterte ein fast eingeschlafener Nevan nur kurze Zeit später. Sein regelmäßiger warmer Atem kitzelte Jesses nackte Brust.

„Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie glücklich es mich macht das von dir zu hören, und wie viel du mir bedeutest." Murmelte er und strich sanft das dunkle Haar aus dem hellen Gesicht, bevor er selbst von der Müdigkeit übermannt wurde. Selig schlummerte er ein.

Diese Nacht endete sein Traum nicht in einem Albtraum.


	9. Duel Monster Geistertag - Tag Team Duell

**Kapitel 8:**

„Hier bitte, eine Portion Kuriboh Fleischbällchen! Lass es dir schmecken."

„Danke!"

Vorsichtig pustete Nevan auf das heiße Fleischbällchen, bevor er es sich genüsslich in den Mund steckte. Er liebte den Duel Monster Geistertag. Leckeres Essen, keinen Unterricht und die jährliche Hauptattraktion das Kostümduell. Und auf das diesjährige Event freute er sich ganz besonders. Denn anders als die letzten Jahre, wurde dieses Mal ein Tag Team Duell ausgetragen, an dem er vorhatte teilzunehmen. Alles was ihm fehlte war ein Partner, mit dem er antreten konnte. Und ein anständiges Kostüm. Und das Glück antreten zu dürfen.

Er seufzte. Soviel zum Thema vorzeitige Organisation. Er hatte es wieder einmal geschafft sich durch alle nur erdenklichen Kostüme zu wälzen, und hatte immer noch keines gefunden, das ihm zusagte. Alles was er mit Alexis erreicht hatte, war ein Kostüm sowohl für sie, als auch für Mindy und Jasmine zu finden. Die drei würden sicher einen spektakulären Auftritt als Eria, Hiita und Wynn hinlegen. Immerhin hatten sie alle eine Menge Spaß gehabt, auch wenn die meisten Lacher dafür einhergingen, dass die 3 Mädchen ihn eiskalt in das Kostüm der Vampir Lady gesteckt hatten. Er war wirklich zu gutmütig.

„Na mein kleiner Blutsauger? Immernoch auf der Suche nach einem Kostüm?"

Der bekannten Stimme folgend, wandte Nevan sich um und erblickte einen frech grinsenden Jesse hinter sich.

„Jup, ich kann einfach kein passendes finden. Aber wieso…?

„Mindy und Jasmine konnten es nicht lassen von eurer kleinen Modenshow zu erzählen. Wenn man den beiden Glauben schenken darf, gibst du eine wirklich hübsche Vampir Lady ab."

Missmutig biss Nevan in ein weiteres Fleischbällchen. „Wenn ich die beiden in die Finger kriege stecke ich sie in die Kostüme von Saggi und Peten, soviel steht fest."

„Haha, dann sollte ich dir wohl besser nicht erzählen, dass die beiden sogar ein Foto davon haben?"

„SIE HABEN WAS?"

„Ganz ruhig mein kleiner Goldfisch. War doch bloß ein Scherz. Und schmecken die Fleischbällchen?"

Erleichtert stöhnte Nevan auf und hielt Jesse ein Bällchen vor den Mund. „Für einen Moment hast du mich echt erschreckt. Pass aber auf sie sind –"

„Aua , heiß heiß heiß" Es war zu spät für eine Warnung gewesen, Jesse hatte bereits das komplette Fleischbällchen mit einem Bissen verschlungen.

„Genau das wollte ich gerade sagen. Tja Geduld ist eine Tugend, wer sie nicht besitzt muss eben die Folgen tragen. Willkommen also im Club der Ungeduldigen." Lachte er.

Zusammen schlenderten sie durch die verschiedenen Stände, die einige Studenten zur Feier des Tages aufgebaut hatten. Seien es Getränke oder Speisen, nahezu überall wurde alles unter einem Duel Monsternamen angeboten. Ein weiterer Grund warum Nevan diesen Tag so amüsant fand.

„Und freust du dich auch schon auf das Kostümduell?" fragte er den jungen Duellanten, während er an einem der Stände eine Watapon Zuckerwatte erwarb.

„Klar, es heißt es soll sogar ein Tag Team Duell werden. Also doppelt soviel Duellanten und doppelt soviel Spaß. Das wird der Hammer."

„Ich hatte eigentlich vor daran teilzunehmen, aber bei meinem Glück finde ich nicht einmal mehr einen Partner, selbst wenn ich endlich ein Kostüm hätte."

„Was ist mit Alexis?"

„Die ist beschäftigt ihre Hiita-Eria-Wynn Verzauberin Nummer mit Mindy und Jasmine durchzuziehen. Da bleibt nicht viel Zeit für ein Duell"

Er seufzte sehnsüchtig auf. Das ganze Jahr schon hatte er sich darauf gefreut, als er von dem Vorschlag eines Teamduelles hörte. Es war doch zum verrückt werden. Wie schwer konnte es sein ein Kostüm zu finden, dass nicht zu protzig war, aber gleichzeitig mit seiner Leidenschaft für Wassermonster harmonierte. Gut es war sehr schwer, wenn man bedachte, dass nahezu alle Wassermonster entweder irgendwelche Fischmonster oder Frauen, oder sogar beides waren. Und als sein Lieblingsmonster, die Bezaubernde Nixe konnte er unmöglich gehen. Warum erklärte sich schließlich von selbst, wenn man von der fehlenden Beinfreiheit absah.

„Wenn du unbedingt mitmachen willst, " begann Jesse und klaute sich ein Stück Zuckerwatte, „wie wäre es mit uns Beiden?" Fragend blickte er seinen Freund an, während der Zucker auf seiner Zunge schmolz.

„Uns?" Nevan lief feuerrot an.  
_Nur konzentriert bleiben und durchatmen, er meinte bloß das Duell_.

Versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.

„Klar, warum denn nicht? Das wird sicher ein Riesenspaß, und wenn du ein Kostüm brauchst, kannst du einfach wieder in das enge Kleid der Vampirbraut schlüpfen, das dir so gut steht."  
Ärgerte er ihn.

Lachend versetzte ihm Nevan einen Stoß gegen die Schulter. „Halt bloß die Klappe, das zieh ich bestimmt nicht noch einmal an!"

„Schon gut, aber der Vorschlag war ernst gemeint. Wie sieht's aus, willst du mich als deinen Partner?" Jesse war anzusehen, dass er bereits zunehmen nervöser wurde.

„Ich setzte dich mal auf die Warteliste." Antwortete der Gefragte mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit. Als er Jesses perplexes Gesicht sah, konnte er ein Lachen jedoch nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Nur ein Scherz, diesmal bist du mir auf den Leim gegangen, klar würde ich mich gern an deiner Seite duellieren."  
„Oh na warte, dafür stecke ich dich jetzt wirklich in das Kostüm!"

„Dafür musst du mich aber erst einmal kriegen!"

Lachend rannte Jesse seinem davonlaufenden Freund hinterher. An guter Laune mangelte es heute wirklich nicht, und auch der Streit vor einiger Zeit war inzwischen längst vergessen. Wenn es nach Jesse ginge, könnte er fast schwören, dass sie sich noch nie besser verstanden hatten, als die letzten Tage. Und heute würde sie sogar mit etwas Glück zusammen beim Kostümduell teilnehmen. Alles deutete auf einen unvergesslichen Abend hin. Nichts und niemand konnte jetzt noch seine Stimmung trüben. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde er Nevan sogar überreden können auch ihm das Kostüm der Vampir Lady zu zeigen. Sehenswert war es bestimmt.

„Platz da und lasst euch verzaubern, Wynn Hiita und Eria sind hier!"

Mit lauter Ankündigung bahnten sich Alexis und ihre Freundinnen einen Weg durch die Menge. Alles drei trugen einen kurzen dunklen Rock, und eine braune langärmlige, kimonoähnliche Oberkörperbekleidung, und passend dazu einen jeweils farblich auf ihr Element angepassten reichlich verzierten Stab. Alexis trug dazu eine eisblaue Perücke, und sorgte mit ihrem Erscheinungsbild nicht nur bei Chazz für schnelles Herzklopfen.

„Hey hey, ihr seht ja wirklich so gut aus, wie Nevan erzählt hat." Lobte Jesse.

Er selbst hatte sich kurzfristig für das Kostüm des Vorse-Plünderers entschieden, daher trug er eine hellblaue Hose, eine schwarze Weste, die seine darunter bloße Brust bedeckte, sowie passende mit Nieten besetzte Stulpen und eine falsche Hellebarde. Auf die Kopfbedeckung hatte er allerdings verzichtet, sodass die stacheligen türkis-blauen Haare gut sichtbar waren. Neugierig blickte er sich um. Das Kostümduell würde in Kürze starten, und bisher konnte er keine Spur von Nevan entdecken. Wenn er sich nicht beeilen würde, käme er zu spät, und das Duell würde ohne sie beide beginnen.

„Suchst du etwa Nevan?" fragte Alexis ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, bevor sie Mindy und Jasmine ein Zeichen gab.

„Wir präsentieren ihnen heute ganz exklusiv…" begann Jasmine zu ihrer Rechten, und hob die Arme an, sodass sie hinter Alexis zeigte.

„…den unumstrittenen Herrscher der sieben Weltmeere." Ergänzte Mindy, und nahm ihrerseits links von Alexis die gleiche Pose ein.

„Wir präsentieren: Den wütenden Meereskönig" kündigten sie nun im Chor an, während Alexis die mit dem Kommentar „Allerdings in einer abstrakteren Interpretation" die Sicht frei gab.

Hinter ihr hatte sich Nevan verborgen, der unsicher lächelnd seine Freunde anblickte. Ganz der Vorlage seiner Monsterkarte trug er einen roten Umhang über den Schultern und ein ebenso rotes an einen Lendenschurz erinnerndes Tuch um die Hüften, dass über die kurze blaue Hose fiel, die er darunter anhatte. Er hatte allerdings darauf verzichtet sich die nackte Haut, die sowohl seine Brust, als auch Arme und Beine beinhaltete, blau anzumalen. Stattdessen hatten die drei Mädchen ein wellenartiges Gebilde aus Schnörkeln und Linien auf seinen linken Arm und die rechte Seite seines Oberkörpers gemalt. Die schwarzen Haare waren zu einem Zopf zurück gebunden, um dem Haupt des Monsters zu ähneln. In der Hand hielt er den originalgetreuen Dreizack des wütenden Meereskönigs.

„Und, wie sehe ich aus?" fragte er zaghaft in die Runde.

„Also das ist…" begann Syrus stockend.

„Einfach der Hammer!" unterbrach ihn ein breit grinsender Jesse. Seine Augen klebten förmlich an seinem freizügigen Freund.  
„Etwas abstrakt, aber immer noch unverkennbar."

„Und eindeutig besser, als das was Jaden jedes Jahr versucht." Meinte Chazz und deutete abwertend auf den Brünetten hinter sich, der wieder einmal ein unerkennbares Gebilde aus Kostümfragmenten trug.

„Naja solange er Kreativität zeigt, lass ihm den Spaß." Nahm Nevan seinen Freund in Schutz. Schließlich war auch sein Aussehen nicht dem Original entsprechend.

„Jesse, wenn du nicht aufpasst, fängst du noch an zu sabbern." Mahnte ihn Hassleberry, der in einem für ihn typischen Dinosaurierkostüm steckte.

Schnell fing sich Jesse, und starrte den muskelbepackten Dino an. Glücklicherweise hatte Nevan das nicht gehört.

„Wir finden alle, dass Alexis in dem Kostüm super aussieht, aber wenn du und Kadett Nevan an dem Duell teilnehmen wollt, solltet ihr euch beeilen."

„Stimmt, danke für die Erinnerung Alter." Peinlich berührt lachte Jesse auf, um die Situation zu überspielen.

Syrus und Chazz hatten sich auch dieses Jahr bereit erklärt, die Moderation des Duelles zu übernehmen, und begaben sich bereits in Position. Syrus war wieder einmal ohne Kostüm anzutreffen, dafür hatte jedoch Chazz keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, mit einem Bewaffneter Drache Lvl 7 Kostüm Eindruck zu schinden. Als die Einleitung der beiden beendet war, und sich bereits immer mehr Studenten an dem errichteten Feld versammelten, wandte sich Jesse ein letztes Mal an seinen meeresgeborenen Freund, der doch etwas nervös zu sein schien.

„Alles klar bei dir?"

„Mehr oder weniger, ich hab noch nie ein Team Duell bestritten. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt etwas Angst, dass ich dir das Duell vermiese. Was wenn meine Sirenen nicht mit deinen Kristallungeheuern harmonieren?" erklärte er mit sorgenvoller Stimme.

„Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf, deine Sirenen und meine Kristalle ergeben eine unschlagbare Kombination. Du musst nur daran glauben!" sprach er ihm zu.

Dankbar lächelte Nevan ihn an.

„Und jetzt begrüßt bitte unsere Herausforderer." Syrus Stimme kündigte den Beginn des Duelles an.

„Bereit mein kleiner Guppy?"

Nevan nickte nur schwach, und folgte dem blauhaarigen Vorse-Plünderer auf das Feld.

Amüsiert verzog Jasmine das Gesicht.  
„Oho, MEIN Guppy, habt ihr das gehört? Er nennt ihn bereits, als gehörte er ihm. Läuft da etwa schon was zwischen den Beiden?"

Alexis schüttelte den Kopf. „Bisher nicht, aber es ist unverkennbar, das es zwischen den Beiden in der Luft liegt."

„Das ist nicht fair, ich wollte mir doch Jesse schnappen." Schmollend biss Mindy auf ein Taschentuch.

„Darüber hatten wir doch gesprochen Mindy, es ist seine Entscheidung. Außerdem, wenn die Beiden so weitermachen wird es noch eine Ewigkeit dauern. Also hast du zumindest theoretisch noch eine Chance. Auch wenn ich glaube, dass unser guter Jesse der Sirene bereits hoffnungslos verfallen ist."

„Stimmt, wir haben ja gesehen wie er ihn angestarrt hat." Lachte Jasmine und schulterte ihren Hiita Feuerstab.

„Nein nein nein nein, ich weigere mich ihn aufzugeben." Energisch schüttelte Mindy den Kopf.

„Sagt mal, über was redet ihr eigentlich die ganze Zeit so geheimnisvoll in der Ecke?" Ein neugieriger Jaden beugte sich zwischen die Mädchen.

„Ach nur Mädchenkram, davon verstehst du nichts." Wimmelte ihn Jasmine ab, und begab sich mit den anderen näher an das Feld, um einen besseren Blick auf das Geschehen zu haben.

„Zu meiner Linken sehen sie in einer veränderten Form den wütenden Meereskönig Nevan Pegasus, und seinen Mitstreiter von der Nordakademie Jesse Andersen, heute im Outfit des Gefräßigen Angreifers! Die beiden geben wirklich ein dynamisches Duo ab. Doch wollen wir nicht unsere anderen Teilnehmer vergessen: In einem protzigen Kostüm des Keltischen Wächters Taiyou Torimaki zusammen mit seinem felsigen Partner Raizou Mototani, verkleides als Grab Ohja. Sind alle Teilnehmer bereit? Dann kann es ja losgehen! "

Jubelnder Applaus empfing die vier Duellanten, die ihre Duell Disk aktivierten.

„Duell!"

„Schönheit vor Alter, ich fange an." Erklärte Nevan herausfordernd und zog die erste Karte.

„Und ich beginne mit einem meiner absoluten Lieblinge. Hier kommt meine Bezaubernde Nixe (1200/900) im Angriffsmodus. Und ich spiele 3 Karten verdeckt, das war's fürs Erste."

„Na dann wollen wir mal!" Der Typ im Grab Ohja Kostüm war am Zug.  
„Und ich setze ein verdecktes Monster. Außerdem aktiviere ich die Zauberkarte Canyon!"  
Kaum war die Karte ausgespielt, verwandelte sich das Feld in einen felsigen Canyon. Wann immer ein Fels Monster in Verteidigungsposition nun Kampfschaden verursachen würde, würde er verdoppelt. Offenbar spielte Raizou ein Deck, das auf Felsmonster ausgelegt war. Immerhin erklärte dies sein Kostüm.

„Ich bin am Zug. Und ich spiele mein Kristallungeheuer Smaragdschildkröte (600/2000)." Rief Jesse.

Mit einem Leuchten erschien das besagte Monster im Verteidigungsmodus auf dem Feld, und versteckte sich in seinem wertvollen Panzer.  
„Schon wieder so große Menschenmengen?" fragte er mit unbehaglicher Stimme, bevor er Nevans Monster erblickte.

„Uh lala, wer ist denn diese Schönheit hier? Seid wann spielen wir in so reizender Gesellschaft Jesse?"

„Seid das hier ein Teamduell ist, und wenn du sie bereits hinreißend findest, warte ab bis du Nevans andere Monster siehst. Sein Deck enthält nur solche Monster."

Mit einem Kichern warf die Bezaubernde Nixe der Schildkröte einen Handkuss zu, die darauf hin rot anlief.

„Mit wem redest du da, mach endlich deinen Zug und vergeude keine weitere Zeit!" forderte ein verärgerter Gegner auf.

„Schon dabei. Ich setze eine Karte verdeckt und gebe ab."

„Wurde auch Zeit." Maulte Taiyou.  
„Ich rufe Schimmerdrache (1900/1600) im Angriffsmodus. Ich setze eine Karte verdeckt und aktiviere Topf der Gier. Damit darf ich zwei weitere Karten ziehen. Jetzt aktiviere ich Meteor der Zerstörung. Damit verliert ihr eure ersten 1000 Lebenspunkte. Und damit beende ich meinen Zug." (Jesse/Nevan: 7000 LP)

„Was für ein aufregender Start. Bereits in der ersten Runde konnte jeder der Teilnehmer eine Verteidigung aufbauen. Und nicht nur das, auch der erste Schaden musste hingenommen werden. Damit steht es bereits 1:0 für Taiyou und seinen Kumpanen."

„Hey Kleiner, halt dich gefälligst zurück, bevor ich zu dir komme und dir zeige, wer hier nur ein Kumpane ist!" drohte ein erregter Grab Ohja von seinem Platz aus.

„Ist gut, ich wird's mir merken." Entschuldigte sich Syrus hastig.

„Du solltest dich besser konzentrieren, denn hier spielt die Musik Steinklotz, und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." Mit seinem Spott lenkte Nevan die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegners wieder auf das Duell.

„Und dafür rufe ich als Erstes eine geeignete Solisten aufs Feld. Begrüß mit mir meine Stimme der Wellen – Wasserorakel Sirene (1500/800)."

„Wie hübsch, noch eine attraktive Gefährtin, du hast nicht zuviel versprochen Jesse." Kommentierte die Schildkröte das Erscheinen der betörenden Meerjungfrau.

„Und die Gute kommt mit einem netten kleinen Geschenk. Denn wie bei allen Sirenen darf ich jetzt ihr Lieblingslied aus meinem Deck in mein Blatt nehmen, genau genommen handelt es sich hierbei um meine Ballade der ewigen Flut. Doch bevor es etwas für die Ohren gibt, wie wäre es mit etwas für das Auge? Genauer gesagt für unser Auge. Denn solange sich meine Wasserorakel Sirene auf dem Feld befindet, müsst ihr mit offenen Karten spielen. Na dann lasst mal sehen, was ihr auf der Hand haltet."

Die Augen der Sirene fingen an rot zu Leuchten, und die Karten der Beiden wurden über ihnen sichtbar. Grimmige Missgunst zeichnete die Gesichter der beiden Gegner. Alles lief genau nach Plan. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass die beiden nicht zögern würden, Nevans Sirene anzugreifen und ihren Vorteil zunichte zu machen. Und dabei würden sie genau in seine Falle tappen.

„Und es geht noch weiter. Es wird Zeit für ein bisschen stimmungsvolle Musik. Ich spiele die Zauberkarte Ballade der ewigen Flut. Sie erlaubt es mir für meine nächsten 3 Züge 2 anstatt nur einer Karte zu ziehen. Außerdem erhalten wir 300 Lebenspunkte zurück, für jedes Wassermonster, dass ich während dieser Zeit auf das Feld rufe. Ich bin gespannt was ihr dagegen unternehmen wollt."

So erst einmal ein Cut, ich kann keine 14 Seiten in ein Kapitel packen, das ist moralisch unvertretbar. Also geht das Duell im nächsten Kapitle weiter :D Viel Spaß, ich hoffe ihr findet die Sirenenkarten immernoch so interessant, denn die werden hier geawltig auf den Putz hauen in diesem und auch im nächsten Teil !


	10. Vom Vollmond und Kristallungeheuern

**Kapitel 9:**

„Das wirst du gleich sehen. Mein Zug."  
Raizou zog die Karte Hieracosphinx. Zusammen mit der Criosphinx, Schild und Schwert, sowie der Falle Fallgrube und dem Monster Exxod – Meister der Wache hatte er einige gute Karten auf der Hand.

„Ich opfere mein verdecktes Monster und rufe meine Hieracosphinx (2400/1200) im Angriffsmodus. Und solange sie auf dem Feld liegt, kann keiner von euch beiden ein Monster in verdeckter Verteidigungsposition angreifen."

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich fürchte da muss ich dir einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen." Grinste Nevan siegessicher.

„Wie denn das?"

„In dem ich meine Falle aktiviere: Wechsel der Gezeiten. Ähnlich wie Reißender Tribut kann ich sie nur dann aktivieren, wenn ein Monster beschworen wird. Allerdings werden unsere Monster nicht zerstört, nein, vielmehr schickt sie alle Monster auf dem gesamten Spielfeld in ihr jeweiliges Deck zurück. Anschließend kann jeder Spieler die selbe Anzahl von Lvl 4 oder niedrigeren Monstern aus seinem Blatt spielen, wie er zurück in sein Deck gemischt hat. Das ist ein Monster für jeden von euch, und ich darf 2 rufen."

Die gigantische Flutwelle erschien auf dem Spielfeld und fegte alle Monster zurück in ihre Decks. Da Raizou kein passendes Monster auf der Hand hatte, musste er leider passen, jedoch konnte sein Partner Makierter Drache (1400/ 1100) in Verteidigungsposition auf das Feld rufen. Jesse hingegen entschied sich für sein Kristallungeheuer Topastiger (1600/1000).

„Gut ich spiele also meine Stimme des Mondes – Lichtertanz Sirene (800/1300) und meine Stimme des Eismeeres – Kristallwasser Sirene (1100/1300). Und dank ihrer Effekte darf ich sowohl Serenade der leuchtenden Brandung, als auch Melodie der schweigsamen Sehnsucht von meinem Deck in meine Hand nehmen. Und ich erhalte 600 Lebenspunkte"

„Da ich kein Monster mehr habe, lege ich eine Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Spielzug."

„Ein wirklich heftiger Zug, du hast ihn ganz schön an der Nase herumgeführt." Meinte Jesse lachend.  
„Jetzt bin allerdings ich dran. Und ich rufe mein Kristallungeheuer Amethystkatze (1200/400)."

„Das kannst du vergessen. Dein Freund ist nicht der einzige mit einer Fallenkarte. Wenn du aufgepasst hättest, wüsstest du um welche es sich handelt. Ich aktiviere Fallgrube. Damit ist dein Stubentiger Schnee von gestern."

Trotz allem erschien aus dem violetten Kristall die Amethystkatze und landete unversehrt auf dem Feld.

„Aber wieso ist sie nicht zerstört worden."

„Ganz einfach, wegen meiner Falle." Berichtigte ihn Nevan.  
„Und sie kommt mit freundlicher Empfehlung von Pegasus persönlich: Tränen einer Meerjungfrau. Ich gebe zu ihr Einsatz ist etwas kompliziert, da ich sie nur verwenden darf, wenn du mit einer verdeckten Zauber oder Fallenkarte ein einzelnes Monster auf dem Feld auswählst, doch da dieser Zeitpunkt eingetroffen ist, darf ich die Wirkung deiner Falle annullieren und sie zerstören."

„Hey danke, genau die Rückdeckung habe ich gebraucht." Bedankte sich Jesse.

„Jederzeit wieder." Lächelte sein Partner.

„Nun da meine Kleine doch wieder auf dem Feld ist, darf sie sich ein wenig an euch die Krallen schärfen. Nachdem du nur noch deine halbe Stärke hast, greif die Beiden direkt an meine Kleine!"

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen!" fauchte die rosafarbene Katze und sprang auf Raizou zu.  
„Das ist dafür, dass du mich schon aus dem Weg räumen wolltest." Sie zerkratze hemmungslos sein Gesicht.

„Ruhig Mädchen, lass noch etwas von ihm übrig. Als Nächstes greif mein Topastiger euren Maskierten Drachen an. Und dank seines Spezialeffektes erhöhen sich seine Angriffspunkte um 400. Und jetzt aktiviere ich meinen Feldzauber: Antike Stadt – Regenbogenruine. Und in dem ich meinen Topas mit der Zauberkarte Kristallfreisetzung ausrüste, erhält er 800 zusätzliche Angriffspunkte und ich kann meinen Zug beenden."

„Gut dann bin ich an der Reihe. Ich aktiviere verringerter Preis. Sie senkt die Stufe eines Monsters in Meiner Hand um 2. Damit kann ich Schimmerdrache # 2 (2400/1400) ohne ein Opfer rufen. Anschließend rüste ich ihn mit Übelwollendem Hätschler aus. Damit hat er 3100 Angriffspunkte. Und jetzt greif seine Lichtertanzsirene an."

„Verdammt das sind ganze 2100 Punkte Schaden."

„Keine Sorge uns passiert nichts." Versicherte Jesse und zwinkerte Nevan beruhigend zu.  
„Ich aktiviere meine Falle: Regenbogenleben. In dem ich eine Karte abwerfe, wird jeglicher Schaden den wir in dieser Runde erleiden unseren Lebenspunkten stattdessen hinzugefügt."

Der mächtige Angriff des Drachen zerstörte zwar die wehrlose Sirene, doch schnellten die Lebenspunkte der beiden Duellanten rapide in die Höhe. (Nevan/Jesse LP: 9700, Raizou/Taiyou: 7400)

„Scheint als müsste ich mich dieses Mal bedanken."

„Naja leider konnte ich deine Sirene nicht retten, aber es ist wenigstens nicht umsonst gewesen."

„Keine Sorge, wenn alles nach Plan läuft, kommt sie früher zurück als es den Beiden lieb sein kann."

„In dem Fall stehe ich voll und ganz hinter dir."

„Genug von eurem Geschwafel. Ich beende meinen Zug mit einer verdeckten Karte."

Nevan war an der Reihe.  
„Ich ziehe, und da das die erste Runde seit der Aktivierung meiner Ballade der ewigen Flut ist, darf ich zusätzlich eine weitere Karte ziehen. Und ich spiele meine Serenade der leuchtenden Brandung."

„Nicht so hastig. Wenn du glaubst, uns andauernd einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen zu müssen, wirst du nun dasselbe spüren. Ich aktiviere magischer Abfluss. Sie blockiert deine Zauberkarte." Siegessicher grinste Taiyou vor sich hin. Das war erst der erste Streich gegen die Sirene. Jedoch erntete er nur ein belustigtes Lächeln.

„Da hat jemand seine Hausaufgaben nicht grünlich gemacht. Ich kann meine Zauberkarte behalten, in dem ich einfach eine andere Zauberkarte aus meinem Blatt auf den Friedhof schicke. Du solltest eine Fallenkarte erst verstanden haben, bevor du sie verwendest. Für mich spielt es keine Rolle, ob ich meine Melodie aktiviere oder ob sie direkt auf dem Friedhof landet, so oder so habe ich nur Vorteile davon."

„Wie bitte?"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug verstehen. Als erstes reduziert meine Serenade die Angriffspunkte deines Drachen bis zum Ende dieses Zuges um dieselben ATK meiner Sirene. Und da sich jetzt genau 3 Zauberkarten mit dem Namen Serenade, Ballade und Melodie auf meinem Friedhof befinden, darf ich diese nette Zauberkarte aktivieren: Meeresgeborene Symphonie. Dank ihr kann ich eine beliebige Lvl 4 oder niedrigere Sirene als Spezialbeschwören beschwören. Begrüßt meine Stimme der verbotenen Inseln – Geistbrecher Sirene (1600/1000). Ihr kennt das Spiel ja bereits. Ich darf nun Arie des wogenden Geistes in mein Blatt holen und sie sofort aktivieren, und erhalte 300 Punkte. Mein Lied verhindert für 3 deiner Züge, dass dein Drache angreift oder den Modus wechselt. Solltest du es opfern wollen, musst du auch noch einen Schaden von 700 Punkten hinnehmen. Aber…"mit diesen Worten sah er zu Jesse, „Ich denke nicht, dass wir es so weit kommen lassen. Ich spiele meine letzte Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug."

„Verdammt, das gibt es doch nicht. Er kontrolliert das gesamte Spiel, als sei es nichts weiter als ein Marionnettentheater. Zeit eine Verteidigung aufzubauen. Ich aktiviere nun ebenfalls verringerter Preis, um Criosphinx ohne Opfer rufen zu können. Anschließend trenne ich mich direkt wieder von ihr und rufe Exxod – Meister der Wache (0/4000) im Verteidigungsmodus. Und ich spiele eine Karte verdeckt." Grummelte Raizou vor sich hin.

„Das ist ein verdammt heftiges Monster. Daran kommen wir nicht so leicht vorbei. Aber eins nach dem Anderen. Als erstes lasse ich Amethyst noch einmal direkt angreifen." (Taiyou/Raizou Lp: 6800) Fragend blickte er zu Nevan hinüber, der ihm zunickte.

„Gut dann greift jetzt mein Topas deinen Schimmerdrachen an."

„Nur falls du es vergessen hast, die Wirkung der Zauberkarte deines Freundes hat nur eine Runde angehalten. Er hat sie vollkommen verschwendet, denn jetzt hat mein Drache wieder volle 3100 Angriffspunkte. Und dein Tiger hat nur läppische 2800."

„Das ist mir bewusst, los Topas greif an."

„Ich hoffe dein Freund weiß was er tut." Knurrte der weiße Tiger und rannte auf den Drachen zu.

„Zeit für ein bisschen Sirenen Magie. Ich kann ja unmöglich die Freunde meines Partners in ihr Verderben schicken. Ich aktiviere eine Falle. Sie nennt sich Gunst der Sirene und funktioniert folgendermaßen: Als erstes wähle ich ein Monster auf dem Feld, das weder Sirene-, noch Bezaubernde Nixe im Namen trägt. In diesem Fall wäre das Jesses Topastiger. Jetzt erhöhen sich seine Angriffs- und Verteidigungspunkte um dieselben Angriffspunkte einer meiner Sirenen. Daher erhält Topas einen netten kleinen Powerschub von meiner Geistbrecher Sirene."

Damit lag der Topastiger bei 2000 Punkten durch seinen eigenen Spezialeffekt, sowie 800 Punkten durch Kristallfreisetzung und weiteren 1600 Angriffspunkten durch Nevans Falle.  
Derart verstärkt war es ein leichtes für ihn, mit 4400 Angriffspunkten den Schimmerdrachen zu zerstören und dem Gegner 1300 Punkte Schaden zuzufügen. (Taiyou/Raizou Lp: 5500)

„Ich muss sagen für einen Moment habe ich an deinem Freund gezweifelt." Kommentierte der Tiger, als er sich wieder auf Jesses Seite des Feldes niederließ.

„Du musst ihm nur vertrauen, er weiß was er tut. Für ihn sind seine Monster schließlich genauso wichtig wie ihr für mich, deshalb würde er weder sie noch euch ohne Grund in Gefahr bringen." Lachte Jesse.  
Er hatte keinen Moment daran gezweifelt, was Nevans Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Seine anfängliche Sorge, dass ihre Decks nicht harmonieren würden, war vollkommen unbegründet.

„Wow bisher wurden wir Zeuge zweier talentierter Duellanten, die ein wahrhaft unglaubliches Team bilden. Dieses Duell lässt wahrlich keine Wünsche offen!" schwärmte Syrus über die Lautsprecher.

„Nun Gut, dann müssen wir eben aufholen. Ich spiele Mystischer Raum-Taifun und zerstöre deine Kristallfreisetzung. Damit hat dein Tiger wieder seine ursprünglichen 1600 Angriffspunkte."

„Richtig, aber da meine Zauberkarte zerstört wurde, kann ich jetzt ein Kristallungeheuer aus meinem Deck in meine Zauber- und Fallenkarten Zone legen. Und ich entscheide mich für Bernsteinmammut."

„Das wird dir nicht viel nützen. Ich aktiviere meine Vorzeitige Beerdigung und hole meinen Schimmerdrache #2 zurück. Und jetzt greif seinen Tiger an." (Nevan/Jesse LP: 9100, Taiyou/Raizou Lp: 4700)

„Ich wäre nicht zu voreilig mit seiner Zerstörung, wenn ich du wäre." Meldete sich Nevan zu Wort.

„Oh nein, nicht noch eine Falle von dir. Immerhin ist es die Letzte."

„Leider muss ich dir in beiden Punkten zustimmen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass Topas sie lieben wird. Sie hört auf den attraktiven Namen: Leben schenkender Kuss, und solange sich mindestens eine Sirene auf meinem Feld befindet, kann ein Nicht-Sirene Monster meiner Wahl nicht im Kampf oder durch einen Karteneffekt zerstört werden."

Ein hochroter Topastiger wurde mit einem Kuss von Nevans Sirene aus dem sich verflüssigendem Boden des Spielfeldes gehoben und zurück auf Jesses Feld gesetzt.

„Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein du Schwerenöter." Mahnte ihn eine genervte Amthyst.

„Also ein steht fest, egal was passiert, mit dir als Rückendeckung können wir gar nicht verlieren." Lachte Jesse heiter. Bisher hatte Nevan seine Monster gut verteidigt.

„Na dann wollen wir mal zusehen, dass das auch so bleibt, Ich bin am Zug. Und dank meiner Ballade bekomme ich wieder 2 Karten."

Nachdenklich besah er sein Blatt, das nur aus diesen beiden Karten bestand. Hatte er sein Potential vielleicht zu früh aufgebraucht? Seine Ballade und Arie befanden sich auf dem Friedhof, ebenso die Serenade und die Melodie. Das waren 4 von 7. Mit der Hymne in seiner Hand konnte er ohne Probleme an das Monster kommen, das er brauchen würde, wenn sich erst einmal alle 7 Karten auf dem Friedhof befanden. Und mit der anderen Karte würde er an eine weitere der benötigten Karte kommen, allerdings bestand seine einzige Verteidigung in seinen beiden Sirenen. Er konnte einige Punkte opfern und die Verteidigung der Beiden endgültig durchbrechen, oder er konnte auf einen Angriff verzichten und bis zum Ende des nächsten Zuges ein Monster übernehmen. Moment, er konnte es auch anders lösen.

„Gut, lange genug nachgedacht. Ich aktiviere als erstes meine Stimme des Meeres. Da sich eine Sirene auf meinem Feld befindet, darf ich nun Kanon der verschollenen Seelen auf meine Hand nehmen. Als nächstes aktiviere ich den Effekt meiner Kristallwasser Sirene. In dem ich eine Zauberkarte auf den Friedhof schicke, darf ich bis zum Ende meines nächsten Zuges die Kontrolle über euren Schimmerdrachen übernehmen. Also trenne ich mich von meinem Kanon, und leihe mir dein Monster. Jetzt greift meine Geistbrecher Sirene deinen Exxod an."

„Du bist wohl völlig verzweifelt. Das wird dich viele Punkte kosten." (Nevan/Jesse LP:6700)

„Nicht ganz, denn jedes Mal wenn meine Stimme der verbotenen Inseln ein Monster angreift, und es nicht im Kamp vernichtet, zwingt sie es seinen Modus zu wechseln. Und da Exxod keine Angriffspunkte besitzt, kann ihn Schimmerdrache angreifen. Und ich beende meinen Zug." (Taiyou/Raizou Lp: 2300)

„Gut dann bin ich wieder dran, und ich aktiviere Freundliche Wohltat. Dank ihr darf ich bekanntlich 3 Karten ziehen, und 2 ablegen. Jetzt entferne ich meine 4 Monster aus meinem Friedhof und rufe Megafelsdrache (?/?). Und für jedes Fels Monster, das aus dem Spiel entfernt wurde, erhält er 700 ATK und DEF, das sind 2800. Und er darf jetzt deine Geistbrecher Sirene angreifen. Haha, ihr seit kurz vor eurer Niederlage, daher gibt es nur eine verdeckte Karte." (Nevan/Jesse LP: 5400)

„Das wird eng." Besorgt blickte Nevan auf sein Deck. Eine Karte war alles was er brauchte.

„Wir schaffen das schon, auch wenn es momentan nicht gut aussieht." Baute ihn Jesse auf.  
„Ich bin am Zug, und ich spiele eine Karte verdeckt, und lasse Amethyst in den Verteidigungsmodus wechseln. Ihr seid am Zug."

Taiyou zog seine Karte.

„Vergiss aber nicht, dass mein Plan nur funktioniert, wenn meine Sirene auf dem Feld bleibt. Du kennst den Schwachpunkt meines Decks. Ohne Sirenen Monster sind die Hälfte meiner Karten unwirksam." Erinnerte ihn Nevan.

„Nur noch eine Sirene übrig. Ich spiele Speerdrache. Los greif seine Kristallwassersirene an." Befahl der Junge mit den gewellten Haaren seinem Monster.

„Verstanden. Dann sorgen wir dafür, dass dein Monster auf dem Feld bleibt. Das sind wir dir schuldig nicht war Topas?"

„Ganz meiner Meinung." Grollte der einäugige Tiger.

„Ich aktiviere Prismenwand. Damit kann ich deinen Angriff auf meinen Topastiger umlenken. Anschließend erhaltet ihr Schaden in Höhe der Angriffspunkte eures Speerdrachen, und wir in Höhe von meinem Topas."

„Dann aktiviere ich meine Falle: Gabe der mystischen Elfe. Sie gibt uns Lebenspunkte zurück, und zwar 300 Punkte für jedes Monster auf dem Feld."

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen nahmen Nevan und Jesse den Schaden und die Zerstörung ihrer Verteidigung hin. (Jesse/Nevan LP: 3900, Raizou/Taiyou LP: 1900)

„Sei's drum, im nächsten Zug ist deine Sirene Geschichte."

Nevan legte die zitternde Hand auf sein Deck. Wenn er jemals eine gute Karte ziehen musste, dann jetzt. Er konnte Jesse nicht enttäuschen, nein er durfte es nicht. Nicht nachdem er alles gegeben hatte, um ihm die Chance zu geben, das Duell zu gewinnen, nicht nachdem er nur seinetwegen an diesem Duell teilnahm. Und Jesse durfte keinesfalls wegen seiner Fehler verlieren.

Er schluckte schwer. Alles hing von dieser einen Karte ab die er zog. Langsam zogen seine Finger die alles entscheidende Karte aus seinem Deck. Er konnte kaum hinsehen. Er schloss die Augen. Jetzt oder nie. Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge und sah die Karte an.

Sein Herz blieb stehen. In diesem einen wichtigen Moment hätte er sich am Liebsten vor den Augen aller um Jesses Hals geworfen und ihn unter Jubelschreiben geküsst. Die Karte die er gezogen hatte, war das Lied der tosenden See. Die letzte Komponente für den finalen Abgesang.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte der Blauhaarige an seiner Seite, und beobachtete seinen Freund mit besorgtem Blick.

Strahlend hob Nevan den Kopf. „Jetzt schon, dank dir."  
Dieser Satz trieb Jesse eine verlegene Röte ins Gesicht. „Na dann gewinne das Duell für uns."  
Nevan nickte entschlossen.

„Zeit das Geplänkel zu beenden. Ich spiele die Zauberkarte: Lied der tosenden See. Sie schickt umgehend alle Zauber- und Fallenkarten auf dem Feld in unser Blatt zurück. Außerdem verliert jeder Spieler 200 Punkte für jede Karte die er zurück in die Hand nimmt. Tut mir Leid Jesse, sieht aus, als müssten wir etwas Schaden hinnehmen."

„Das geht schon klar, ich vertraue dir." (Jesse/Nevan LP: 3700, Raizou/Taiyou LP: 1700)

Erleichtert lächelnd aktivierte er seine nächste Karte. Nichts und niemand konnte seine Laune jetzt noch mindern. Er fühlte sich so Energie geladen und euphorisch wie nie zuvor.

„Das ist noch nicht alles. Ich aktiviere meine Hymne des geheimnisvollen Ozeans. Sie erlaubt es mir, meine Geistbrecher Sirene zurück in mein Deck zu mischen. Anschließend darf ich ein beliebiges Wassermonster aus meinem Deck auf die Hand nehmen. Und ich weiß schon ganz genau welches das sein wird." Lächelnd entnahm er die zwei Karten aus seinem Deck.

„Es wird Zeit, dass ihr euer Haupt verneigt. Da sich alle 7 Sirenenleider in meinem Friedhof befinden, darf ich mein stärkstes Monster spielen!"

Ein überraschtes Raunen ging durch die Menge.  
„Sein stärkstes Monster?" wiederholte Syrus ratlos. Das hitzige Duell hatte ihn seinen Posten als Moderator vergessen lassen.  
„Aber er hat noch nie sein stärkstes Monster beschworen." Selbst Alexis war überrascht.  
„Will er etwa Jesse beeindrucken?" fragte Mindy sie.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber immerhin werden wir so sehen, wie seine ultimative Sirene aussieht."

„Zeig dich Sirenia – Königin der Sirenen!"

Aus den wild umherschlagenen Fluten bäumte sich eine wunderschöne Frau mit Fischschwanz auf der Spielfeldseite des schwarzhaarigen Jungen auf, und entfaltete mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen die Arme. Ihre Stimme war wunderschön und entfremdet zugleich, hallte sie doch im Wind wider wie das Schlagen der Wellen. Stolz reckte sie ihre fast vollständig entblößte Brust, auf der sich einige spärliche Fischschuppen befanden. Einige der Zuschauer kippten mit blutigen Nasen um, und auch Syrud flog nach hinten über.

„So schön…" hauchte er ins Mikro.

Kopf schüttelnd verschränkte Alexis die Arme. Typisch. Nevan konnte nicht nur einen großen Auftritt nicht lassen, nein sein Monster musste auch jegliche Grenzen der Verführungskraft seiner Sirenen überschreiten. Männer.

Selbst Crowler und Bonaparte konnten ihren Mund nicht mehr schließen. Wo man auch hinblickte, sah man nur schmachtende Duellanten und entnervte Duellantinnen.

Einzig Jaden schien der Sirene nichts abgewinnen zu können.  
„Ja, zeig uns was sie so drauf hat!"

Auch Jesse schien gegen den Zauber der Sirene immun zu sein. Jedenfalls galt sein schmachtender Blick nicht dem Monster, das sich in den Fluten des Spielfeldes hemmungslos räkelte.

„Kriegt euch mal wieder ein." Beleidigt sah Nevan seine Gegner an. Selbst sie hatten offenbar vergessen, um was es hier ging.

„Hallo? Hört jetzt auf damit." Wütend klatschte Nevan einmal laut in die Hände.  
Erst jetzt schenkten sie ihm wieder Beachtung.

„Wenn ich dann fortfahren darf, ohne dass ihr in euch vollsabbert, danke. Kommen wir zu dem Spezialeffekt meiner Sirene. Sie erhält für jede Karte, die für ihre Beschwörung benötigt wurde 400 Angriffs- und Verteidigungspunkte. Außerdem ruft sie so viele Sirenen aus meinem Friedhof auf das Feld, wie sie nur kann. Da sich jedoch nur eine Sirene dort befindet, kehrt meine Stimme des Mondes zurück auf mein Feld. Und wenn ihr bisher geglaubt habt eine Sirene sei schlimm, solltet ihr sie im Schwarm umso mehr fürchten. Denn ihre Majestät erhält für jede andere Sirene auf dem Feld 300 weitere Angriffspunkte. Damit hat sie insgesamt 3400."

„So schön…" hallte es durch die Lautsprecher.

„Jetzt kommt schon Leute, so sollte das aber nicht ablaufen. Es ist doch nur eine Karte." Seufzte Nevan.

Es half alles nichts. Keiner schien sich noch großartig für das Duell zu interessieren. Glücklicherweise hatte seine Ballade noch bis zu diesem Zug angehalten. Also musste er wohl die Karte ausspielen, die er eigentlich zurückhalten wollte.

„Tut mit wirklich Leid Sirenia, aber du bist wirklich zuviel für die Studenten hier. Zeit deinen ultimativen Zauber zu wirken. Ich spiele Fluch des Vollmondsegens."

Kaum war die Zauberkarte aktiv, ging ein Ruck durch die Körper der 3 Sirenen. Über ihrem Haupt bildete sich ein riesiger Vollmond. Mit einem lang anhaltendem Stöhnen, das immer höher und schriller wurde, bis es schließlich unmenschlich verfremdet und wie ein schmerzvoller sirrender Schrei klang, bäumten sich die Frauen auf. Ihre blasse Haut färbte sich grünlich, und bildete immer ausgeprägtere Fischschuppen, die Finger ihrer Hand gewannen Schwimmhäute und verlängerten sich in flossenartige Krallen. Weitere spitze Flossen brauchen aus Armen und Schwanz hervor, die Finne auf ihrem Rücken wurde größer und monströser. Selbst das schöne Gesicht wurde Grauen erregender.  
Aus den einst bezaubernden Sirenen waren gierige Fischmonster geworden, die nur entfernt an ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt erinnerten.  
Entsetzt wichen einige der Zuschauer zurück, und auch die Anderen gewannen ihre Fassung zurück.

„Ich hasse es meinen Sirenen das anzutun, aber es muss sein. Diese Zauberkarte vernichtet am Ende meines Zuges alle Sirenen, die unter ihrem Effekt stehen. Doch vorher verdoppelt sie ihre Angriffspunkte. Sirenia, zeig ihnen was wir meinen. Reiß seinen Megafelsdrachen in Stücke!"

Wütend brüllte die Königin auf, und raste auf das beorderte Ziel zu. Mit einem einzigen Schlag ihrer spitzen Kralle hatte sie den Drachen erledigt, und die Lebenspunkte der beiden Obelisk Blue Studenten sanken auf 0.  
Das Duell war gewonnen.

Erschöpft sank Nevan auf die Knie. Ein Glück war das vorüber. So viel Spaß er auch hatte, und so sehr er es genossen hatte sich an Jesses Seite zu duellieren, so viel Energie hatte ihm dieses Duell abverlangt. Er fühlte sich ausgebrannt und leer, und unendlich müde.  
Jesse schien auch nicht mehr die gleiche Energie wie zuvor zu haben, doch schaffte er es mühelos sich zu seinem Freund zu begeben und ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Ich sagte doch wir sind eine gute Kombination." Grinste er.

„Stimmt wir sind ziemlich gut zusammen." Antwortete Nevan, und sah in die grünen Augen, die er so bewunderte.  
Ein merkwürdiges Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen, während sie sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen sahen. Was tat er da nur? Ruckartig wandte Nevan den Blick ab und machte einen Schritt zurück. Er konnte seinen Freund doch nicht einfach so direkt anstarren, was sollte er bloß von ihm denken?

Auch Jesse sah inzwischen auf den Boden. Das war mehr als nur knapp gewesen. Um ein Haar hätte er sich in den tiefblauen Augen seines Gegenübers verloren. Er musste konzentriert bleiben, und sich unter Kontrolle halten.  
Die Stimme von Chazz riss die Beiden aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nun, da sich unser Moderator beim Anblick der Sirene in die Hose gemacht hat, erkläre ich das Duell hiermit beendet. Die Gewinner sind Jesse Andersen und Nevan Pegasus."

Respektabler Beifall begleitete sie, als sie das Feld verließen und sich zu ihren Freunden begaben.  
Mit wackeligen Beinen stütze Nevan sich ab, und gesellte sich zu Alexis, um die größtmögliche Distanz zu Jesse zu bewahren. Nicht, dass er sich ihm tatsächlich noch um den Hals warf.

„Alles okay mit dir? Du siehst etwas blass aus." Kommentierte Alexis und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Alles Bestens, es war nur ein unerwartet hitziges Duell." Versicherte er ihr.  
„Nun, da die einzige Veranstaltung des Tages vorbei ist, was steht als nächstes auf dem Plan?"

„Ich würde sagen jetzt heißt es PARTY!" riefen die 3 Mädchen im Chor.

Dunkelheit hatte sich bereits über das Land gelegt, als die Studenten immer noch ausgelassen an einem Lagerfeuer feierten. Überall waren lachende Gesichter und zufrieden gestellte Bäuche der Feiernden zu sehen. Abseits von dem Trubel hatte sich Nevan zurückgezogen. So gern er auch mit den anderen weiterfeiern würde, die Müdigkeit, die sich seit dem Duell in seine Glieder gelegt hatte, war nicht mehr allzu lange kontrollierbar. Was war bloß mit ihm los? Noch nie zuvor hatte ihn ein Duell derart gefordert. Nachdenklich sah er in den Sternenhimmel. Auch Jaden war das letzte Mal umgekippt nach einem derart heftigen Duell. Hatte er jetzt das gleiche Problem? War es vielleicht eine Krankheit, die umging?  
Nein, das erschien ihm doch zu unlogisch.

Entkräftet schüttelte er das Haupt und vertrieb die schweren Gedanken. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt sich derartige Gedanken zu machen. Schließlich war morgen auch noch ein Tag.  
Er war bereits so müde, dass er nicht die Schritte hinter ihm hörte, und bemerkte Jesse erst, als sich dieser neben ihn setzte.

„Ist dir kalt?" fragte dieser mit leiser Stimme und zog seine Weste aus, nur um sie Nevan um die Schultern zu legen.  
„Hier es ist nicht viel, aber wenn du dich bei mir bleibst wärmt es dich wenigstens ein bisschen."

„Du bist verrückt Jesse" murmelte Nevan schläfrig und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Jetzt hast du nichts mehr an und wirst frieren."

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Du hast dich heute wirklich selbst übertroffen."

„Findest du?"

„Es ist zwar eine ziemlich kartenintensive Combo, aber letztendlich hast du uns den Sieg beschert. Auch wenn das Ende wirklich etwas protzig war, wie Alexis es nennen würde."

„Ich wollte dich schließlich nicht enttäuschen, also hab ich alles gegeben was ich konnte."  
Müde lehnte Nevan seinen Kopf an Jesses Schulter, der einen Arm um ihn legte.

„Wann begreifst du endlich, dass du mich nicht enttäuschen kannst, du kleiner Goldfisch."

„Na wenn ich ein Goldfisch bin, habe ich ja auch das Recht auf ein Kurzzeitgedächtnis, das nur 3 Sekunden anhält." Antwortete er neckisch, bevor er seinen Kopf wandte und in die funkelnden Augen des Kristallungeheuer Duellanten sah. Dieselbe knisternde Spannung, die bereits direkt nach ihrem Duell zwischen ihnen herrschte, lag erneut zwischen ihnen. Kaum merklich kamen sie sich immer näher, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken.

„Hey Jesse, Nevan!" Die Stimme von Mindy riss die beiden auseinander und sie blickten panisch in eine jeweils andere Richtung.

Hoffentlich hat er nicht gemerkt, was ich gerade vorhatte! schoss es den beiden flehend durch den Kopf. Bitte lass ihn müde genug sein, um es nicht gemerkt zu haben.

Inzwischen hatte die als Wynn verkleidete Mindy die beiden erreicht

„Na los kommt schon die Party ist fast vorüber, jetzt heißt es noch einmal alles zu geben. Danach könnt ihr immer noch schlafen gehen.!" Enthusiastisch griff sie die beiden an den Armen und zerrte sie zurück ans Feuer. Während die Beiden ihr hinterher stolperten, legte Jesse schnell sein Oberteil wieder an.

Mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit mischten sich sie sich unter ihre Freunde, als sei nichts gewesen. Mindy jedoch behielt die beiden Tanzenden fest im Blick.  
So einfach würde sie ihren Schwarm nicht aufgeben.

So zumindest mal die gravierendsten Fehler behoben. Ist das ärgerlich, wenn man Mindys und Jasmines Namen vertauscht hat auauaua. In einem Kapitel richtig, und im nächsten, genau an der entscheidensten Stelle verdreht :) Ich hoffe ich finde nicht noch mehr Tipp und sonstige Fehler, wobei ich sicher bin, dass ich welche gesehen hatte, die ich nicht mehr wiedergefunden habe damn it xD Naja das nächste Kapitel wird vermutlich heute noch erscheinen, und eventuell gibt es über Weihnachten ein kleines Special. Wenn es etwas länger dauert bezüglich der nächsten Kapitel leigt das daran, dass ich über die Ferien wegfahre. Frohe Feiertage schon einmal im Vorraus, für den Fall, dass etwas dazwischen kommt, wünscht euch der Schreiber Nevan und natürlich auch FanFiktion-Nevan und Co. KG!


End file.
